


Love can overcome anything

by panthers25



Series: Java and Jolie [2]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthers25/pseuds/panthers25
Summary: Nice comments only if you not going to say something nice then don't comment.





	1. Chapter 1

One year later 

Vega's

"Antonio I have doctor appointment" said Jess as she kiss him and left. Then he left to work.

Hospital 

"Natalie thanks for coming" said Jess as Natalie met her in the waiting room. "Why here?" said Natalie as Jess check in and they sit down. 

"I have doctor appointment and I think I am pregnant" said Jess as they smile. "That's great" said Natalie as they hug and Jess went to see her doctor. "Everything look good and you are two months pregnant" said Doctor as she give her two scans to take with her. "I can't wait to know if it is boy or girl" said Natalie as she hug Jess. "Me too and I have to tell Antonio" said Jess as they left to the station.

Police Station 

"John haven't you set a wedding date yet?" said Antonio as he took a break for coffee. "not yet" said John as he keep working. "Antonio" said Jess as she smile at him. "Hey" said Antonio as he hug Jess. "What bring you ladies here?" said John as he kiss Natalie.

"We came to see you both and Jess need to talk to Antonio" said Natalie as she smile at Jess. "Jess let's use the office" said Antonio as he took her into the office. "Antonio we are going to have a baby" said Jess as he look at her. "How far long are you?" said Antonio as he smile. "Two months" said Jess as Antonio hug Jess. 

"John how long are they going to be in there?" said Natalie as she look at John. "When are we going to set a wedding?" said John as he had Natalie in his arms. "how about November 10th" said Natalie as he agreed. "Sound good to me" said John as they share some kisses. 

"Antonio let's go home" said Jess as they left. "Look like he got the news" said Natalie as she smile. "Tell me" said said John as he look at her. "Jess is pregnant so am I" said Natalie as they hug. "Let's go home" said John as they left.

Vega's

Morning 

"I got to get to the banner" said Jess as she kiss Antonio. "I will drive you over there on my way to the station" said Antonio as he link his hand with Jess's and they left.

Banner

"See you later" said Antonio as Jess went inside and he left. "Mom can we talk before we start our work?" said Jess as she smile. "Sure. What is it?" said Viki as they walk into her office. "Mom Antonio and I are expecting a baby" said Jess as Viki hug her. 

"I am happy for you having a baby and for Natalie as she is getting married to John" said Viki as they smile. "We are happy" said Jess as they get back to work.

Shopping Center

"Haven't you decide what color dress for the bridesmaids" said Starr as she tried on her dress for the wedding. "I was thinking of baby blue and Light pink" said Natalie as she watch Starr spin around in her dress. "I like that" said Starr as they left after Starr brought the dress. Then they stop by what they saw and they went to the station.

Police Station

John and Antonio was talking when Starr and Natalie came up to them. "What's wrong?" said Antonio as John had Natalie in his arms. 

"We saw Tico and Andy at the shopping center" said Starr as she hug Bo. "They are in town" said Bo as they nod. "Look like it " said Antonio as he look at John. "Are you and the baby ok?" said John as she nod. "We are fine" said Natalie as they hug. "We was shopping for the wedding and I was going to get something for Jess and the baby" said Starr as she text her dad and Jess. 

"Then you saw them" said Antonio as she nod. "Yes" said Starr as she sit down. "Can you see what they was doing there" said Bo as he look at Starr. "We couldn't see that close" said Starr as he look over to Natalie. "We did" said Natalie as she had some water. " Jess's at the Banner with Todd and Viki" said Antonio as he look at them. "She is safe" said John as he look at Antonio.

Banner

"Mom did you heard the news?" said Jess as Todd came up to them. "I haven't" said Viki as Kevin came over to them. "Andy and Tico have been sighted at the shopping center today and they are in town" said Jess as Todd agreed. "Natalie and Starr are there" said Viki as Todd nod. "They was and they are now at the station. They saw them" said Todd as he, Viki and Jess decide to go to the station.

Police Station

"Antonio" said Jess as he hug her. "Are you okay?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I am fine" said Jess as she stay in his arms. "Dad" said Starr as she hug Todd. "You are fine" said Todd as she nod. "Bo what can we do?" said Viki as they went into his office.

"All we can do just act normal" said Bo as they agreed. "I can do my wedding" said Natalie as she sit with John. "You do that" said Bo as they smile. "We can do our plans. Starr want to go shopping with me and we will go somewhere else" said Viki.

"Sound fun" said Starr as she left with Viki. "Look like I am done here" said Todd as he left. "I can do my baby planning so Antonio you are coming with me" said Jess as he agreed. "John let's go" said Natalie as they left.

Shopping

"Baby book, baby names book, and books for us" said Jess as Antonio talk to his mom on the phone. "I have someone keep a eye on mami and he is going to stay with her" said Antonio as he put his phone away. 

"I feel safe with you" said Jess as she look at Antonio which he kiss and hug her. "We got to do the baby room soon" said Antonio as they walk together. "Baby shower cards" said Antonio as he took one blue and one pink cards. "We need that" said Jess as she smile. 

"Jen what you are doing here" said Jess as they notice her there. "Just looking around" said Jen as Riley stand next to her. "Ok" said Jess as she look at them. "I heard that Jess and Natalie are expecting" said Jen as they smile. "Yes we are" said Jess as Natalie told her before they left the station.

"Now I see why you are here so you can get us something right?" said Antonio as he look at them. "Yes we was" said Riley as they was caught in their surprise planning. "We got to meet Michael, Marcie, Shannon, and Rex at U.V." said Jen as she left with Riley. "What friends we got there" said Antonio as he paid for their stuff. "Let's go home" said Jess as they left.

Vega's

"Mommy, Daddy you are home" said Jamie as they let the babysitter go home. "We got to tell you something" said Antonio as they sit down. "What is it daddy?" said Jamie as she look at him. 

"Sweetie you are going to have a brother or sister in few months" said Jess as she smile at Jamie. "Really? then we got to do the baby room soon" said Jamie as they laugh. "I think that is Vega thing to say" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "That room had baby boxes in there since our friends did us a favor and are Jamie's old stuff she outgrew already" said Antonio as they went up to the baby's room.

"They had the crib set up" said Jamie as they start to open the boxes and Jess has put the lamp on the little table in the corner. Antonio put the crib where it should be at. Jamie put the baby toys in the play crest and saw the blankets in the others box.

"They are soft" said Jamie as Jess smile at her while Antonio put things on the wall around the room. Then Antonio put the stuffed animals in the crib after he fix up the bed. "That one have my name on it" said Jamie as she and Jess took the blanket out of the box. 

"Why don't you take it to your room" said Antonio as Jamie took it to her room. "Hey " said Jess as Antonio help her get up. "How are we going to protects Jamie" said Jess as he agreed. 

"I don't know but RJ plan to go out of state to visit some of his family members and he said that he will take her" said Antonio as he look at her. "She should so that she will be safe" said Jess as she knew they will miss her. "I will call him" said Antonio as he left the room. "Jamie do you want to go out of the state with your grandfather to see some of your family members" said Jess as she look at Jamie and she nod.

"He said that he's leaving tomorrow morning and he's going stop by to get Jamie on their way out of town. "He knows?" said Jess as he nod. "Jamie when you leave tomorrow I want you to be safe and listen to RJ" said Antonio as she nod. "Sweetie it is for your safety and we love you very much" said Jess as she smile. 

"I will be careful and stay with grandpa as I am visiting my family out of state" said Jamie as she hug them. "Jamie it might be awhile but we promise we will call you soon as RJ called us to let us know that you are safe and sound" said Jess as she got her ready and in bed.

"Ok" said Jamie as they leave the room. "She's asleep" said Jess as they went to bed. "I know we will miss her but she will be safe with RJ and we got another baby to look after" said Antonio as he touch Jess's growing belly and they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vega's

Antonio got up early in the morning and he walk over to sit by the window. "Antonio what are you doing up early?" said Jess as she sit on his lap. "Just thinking" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Ok" said Jess as she got up. "Jess will we be okay?" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "We will" said Jess as she went to make some breakfast. 

"Daddy" said Jamie as she walk over to him. "What are you doing up?" said Antonio as he put Jamie next to him. "Can't sleep and why do you look sad?" said Jamie as she look at him. "Just thinking" said Antonio as he smile. "I am going to see mommy" said Jamie as she leave downstairs and he heard Jess yelling for him then he ran to her. "Are you okay?" said Antonio as Jess stood in front of him. "I am fine and I was just testing you" said Jess as she smile. 

"Oh you want to see if I would run if you scream for me to come to you?" said Antonio as he hug and kiss Jess. "I love you" said Jess as she smile. "Te amo" said Antonio as she kiss him. "Time to eat" said Jamie as they sit down to eat as a family. "Jess when the baby come where are you going to put the baby chair?" said Antonio as Jess smile. "Next to you so he or she can throw food at you" said Jamie as she laugh. "Wait until the child is born" said Jess as he smile at her.

Doorbell rings. "Come on in" said Antonio as RJ walk in. "I am ready to go" said Jamie as RJ pick her up and took the bags from Jess.

"We got to go and we will call when we get there" said RJ as they nod. "Bye" said Jess as they left and Antonio close the door. "Jess she will be back I promise" said Antonio as he hug Jess. "I know but she is our little girl and we want her to be safe" said Jess as she look in Antonio's eyes. 

McBain loft

"John I want our wedding and reception same as Jess's" said Natalie as she was working on her wedding plans. "Ok" said John as he smile at her. 

"You helping me with everything right?" said Natalie as she look at him. "I am" said John as he agreed. 

"Cristian and Antonio can be protective. Cris would make you do it his way or he going to get Antonio involved not to mention the jail" said Natalie as she told him about Jess being put in there for her safety by Antonio but he stay at the station all night. "Ok then what am I?" said John as he look at her and she smile. 

"That's easy you just want to win to make me do what you said" said Natalie as she smile. "I did?" said John as she remind him of the Havor case and he remembered. "Ok" said John as the doorbell rings and he went to get the door.

"Jess" said Natalie as Antonio and John talk. "Want to help with the wedding?" said Natalie as she nod. "I will do our baby shower and help you get what you need for the baby's room" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "How are you going to do that?" said Natalie as she smile.

"I have credit cards" said Jess as they laugh. "I would do that" said Natalie as the boys came in. "What's going on here?" said Antonio as he look at the girls.

"See that John? that is his protective act" said Natalie as she smile at Jess. "That is true because he get what he wants when he is like that" said Jess as the girls laugh. "Now I see so are we too protective?" said John as Antonio look at him. "They said that I am more protective than you are" said Antonio as the girls nod. "That's right" said Jess as Natalie agreed.

"Antonio can we go shopping at the center?" said Natalie as they look at the boys. "I don't think so" said Antonio as Jess laugh. "See?" said Natalie as she look at John. "You are not going to the center until we say so" said John as the girls stop laughing and look at both of them. 

"Natalie did something happen here?" said Jess as they look at each other. "They agreed about the center" said Natalie as she look at them. "Let me try. Can we go to the mall in A.C.?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "John do you know where that is?" said Antonio as John nod. 

"I went there last week with Natalie and my mom" said John as Natalie agreed. "Then we are going there" said Natalie as they nod. "Let's go" said Antonio as they left. 

A.C. mall 

"It's beautiful here" said Jess as Antonio hold her hand. "It is and let's shop" said Antonio as they walk. Far behind them was Natalie and John walking as they hold hands. "The pet store" said Natalie as all four went inside. "Look at that kittens" said Jess as she stand with Natalie. 

"Antonio can I have one? since Tanio died" said Jess as she seem sad. "Which one?" said Antonio as he hug her. "The black one with blue eyes" said Jess as she smile at him. "The same one as before" said Antonio as she nod. "Yes" said Jess as he ask the lady that he would like to buy the black kitten today.

"Let me get him" said the lady as he sign the papers and paid for him. "Here he is" said the lady as she give him the kitty. "Thanks. Here you go Jess" said Antonio as Jess kiss him and hold the kitten.

"I liked the stripes one" said Natalie as John went and brought her one and gave it to her. "Thanks" said Natalie as she kiss him and hold her Kitten then they left holding their kittens. 

Vega's

"Natalie called her kitten starlight" said Jess as Antonio had the kitten on his lap which he is sleeping. "You know Jamie going to freak out about the cat" said Antonio as she agreed. "She's going to love him more as we do" said Jess as they smile. "She was sad about what happen to Taino" said Antonio as she agreed. "She was" said Jess as they got up.

"I put the things we got away where they belong" said Antonio as he came downstairs. "Thanks and he need a name" said Jess as she kiss him. *meows* then she kiss the kitten's head. "Taino Junior and we call him TJ" said Jess as he smile. "Sound good" said Antonio as they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodi's

"Natalie" said Antonio as he walk inside. "Andy is over there alone" said Natalie as she show him where. "Thanks and keep a eye out for Tico. Call John" said Antonio as he went over to Andy "Sure " said Natalie as she call John and look out for Tico. 

"Andy it nice to see you in town" said Antonio as he sit down. "Antonio how are you these days?" said Andy as she was shock to see him. "I have been married for a year and have a daughter and other child on the way" said Antonio as he look at her. "Really and I am sorry about Cristian" said Andy as Natalie came over to him. "Here your beer and notes you asked for" said Natalie as she left his table. "How related is she to you?" said Andy as he read the note *John is here*. "She is my late brother's wife and my wife's sister" said Antonio as he put the note away. 

"Who is your wife? How is Jess?" said Andy as she look at him. "Jess is doing fine and she is my wife" said Antonio as he smile and John came over. "Antonio" said John as Antonio look at him. "John" said Antonio as John sit down. "You know I heard alot about you from Bo and Antonio not to mention the town" said John as he look at her. "John is Natalie's soon to be Husband" said Antonio as he look at them. "Tell me what you want to say?" said Andy as they look at her.

"Where is Tico?" said Antonio as she put her things away. "I don't know. Is Jess really your wife? " said Andy as she look at Antonio. 'Yes she is and I have a picture of proof" said Antonio as he show her the photo on his phone. "We want Tico to leave our family alone" said John as he look over at Natalie and saw that Jess had arrived. "Antonio, Jess had show up" said John as Antonio look over to Jess.

"There you go if you don't believe me then ask her" said Antonio as he look back over to the bar where Jess and Natalie was talking. "I will be back" said Antonio as he walk over to Jess. "Jess" said Antonio as Jess kiss him. "Did you get anything on Tico?" said Natalie as they look at him. "She said that she don't know where he is" said Antonio . "What if she was lying about that?" said Jess as Natalie agreed. 

"I agree and I need to get back to them" said Antonio as he kiss Jess and went back to Andy. "I believe you now" said Andy as she saw everything. I got to go with Natalie and call me" said John as he got up. "I will" said Antonio as John left with Natalie. "What do you do for living?" said Andy as she look at him. "We are cops" said Antonio as Jess walk over to them. "Honey we need to go. Jamie is expecting us" said Jess as she knew that Jamie is out of the state. "Let's go and sorry that I have to end the meeting since my family is important to me" said Antonio as he left with Jess. 

Hospital

"Natalie" said Jess as they walk over to them. "Jess" said Natalie as they let John and Antonio talk. "I can't wait to see if I am having a boy or a girl" said Jess as they smile. "Me too I am praying for a boy" said Natalie as they laugh. "Jess Vega" said the doctor as Jess and Antonio went inside. "Everything look fine with the baby" said doctor as they look at the baby on the screen. "The baby is perfect?" said Jess as she smile at the screen. 

"That's right" said doctor as she nod. "We want to know what we are having" said Antonio as he look at the doctor. "You are having a boy" said the doctor as Antonio look at Jess. "A boy" said Jess as Antonio kiss her. "I will get your sonograms done for you" said doctor as she went to get them done and they left the room. "Natalie I am having a baby boy" said Jess as she walk over to Natalie. "Really so am I" said Natalie as they was happy and they was looking at the picture of their baby boy then they went home.

Vega's

*phone rings as they walked in*. "Hello" said Jess as she answer the phone. "Mommy" said Jamie as Jess smile and sit down. "Jamie are you having fun?" said Jess as Antonio look at her and sit down by her. "Yes. Is daddy there?" said Jamie as Jess put her on the speaker. "Jamie" said Antonio as he smile. "Hi daddy" said Jamie as they smile. "You are going to have a little brother and we got a little kitten. His name is TJ " said Jess as she pet the kitty. "That's great and I want to come home" said Jamie as they look at each other. "You will because he is going to be here when you get home and he is black with pretty blue eyes" said Jess as Antonio hold the kitten. "That sound like a pretty kitty" said Jamie as she yawn. 

"Sweetie, go to bed and remember we love you" said Antonio as he took the phone from Jess while she took the kitten into her arms. "I will bye" said Jamie as they hung up. " Jess our little boy's heart it sound really good and strong." said Antonio as they cuddle. "I heard it and he is going to be a strong little boy like you" said Jess as she smile at him. "What are we going to name him?" said Antonio as he look at her. "After you?" said Jess as she giggle. "Oh well then he will have my temper" said Antonio as he kiss Jess. "No matter what name he will have he will still do" said Jess as they laugh.

2 weeks later

McBain Loft

"What are going to name our son?" said Natalie as she look at John. "I don't know. Would Antonio name his after him?" said John as he sit down by her. "If he did then that kid will have to be just like his dad" said Natalie as she have a image of him. "How about Henry?" said John as they had a baby names book and they talk.

Vega's

"Daddy how about Diego?" said Jamie as she and RJ returned two days ago. "Cristain?" said Jess as she look at him. "Would I name my kid after Cristian? I would can I?" said Antonio as he play with Jamie. "We will need a name that sound good" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Cristian Diego Vega?" said Jamie as she look at them. "How about that?" said Antonio as he look at her. "How would your mom like that" said Jess as she smile at Antonio. "She will be happy about it" said Antonio as the phone rings. "Hello" said Jess as she answer while Antonio left to do something. "John Just left" said Natalie as John left. "Antonio left too" said Jess as they wonder what they are up to and they talk for awhile.

Somewhere in Llanview 

"John" said Antonio as they met up to talk. "What's going on?" said John as they sit down. " Andy is still in town but no one knows where Tico is at?" said Antonio as John nod. "I keep seeing her around town" said John as Antonio agreed. "How do you feel about her?" said John as he look at him. "I used to be married to her and she cheated on me. I came back here and I was not married anymore. I love Jess with my heart and soul that is why I married her. How is the wedding going?" said Antonio as John nod.

"Pretty well as the same as yours" said John as they smile. "That's good and we decide to name our son Cristian Diego Vega. You?" said Antonio as they got up. "Still working at it" said John as they left.

Vega's

"Where did you go?" said Jess as he arrive home. "I just had something to take care of but don't you worry I am yours always and forever" said Antonio as he hug Jess. "I told Natalie our son's name and she was happy" said Jess as they smile. "I told John" said Antonio as he told her about the meeting between them. "Ok" said Jess as she yawn. "Where is Jamie?" said Antonio as they got up. "She's sleeping" said Jess as they went to bed. 

Next morning

"Milk, eggs, bread that make french toast" said Antonio as he talk to Jamie as she was going to the zoo with Jack, Starr, and Travis. "Sound goody" said Jamie .as he start to make them. "Something smell good in here" said Jess as she walk into the kitchen. "That's me" said Antonio they laugh. " Daddy's making french toast" said Jamie as Jess hug Antonio from behind. "Let's eat" said Antonio as they sit down to eat. "Antonio thanks for cooking" said Jess as she smile. "Anytime honey" said Antonio as Jamie looked at them. 

 

*doorbell rings* "That must be them" said Jamie as she got the door. "Are you ready? they are waiting in the car" said Starr. "I just finished eating and let me go clean up" said Jamie as she went upstairs then they left. "Antonio you feeling different or something" said Jess as she try to ask him the right way. "What do you mean?" said Antonio as he look at her. "Well since Andy came back into town. You seem different to me" said Jess as she sit down. 

"Jess I am not leaving you. I love you more. I have a daughter and a son with you that make me happy" said Antonio as he sit with her. "True but I am not Jamie's real mom" said Jess as she look at him. "I know that but you are her mother in a way you are to her" said Antonio as she look at him. "I have to go to the station" said Antonio as they kiss and he left.

McBain loft

"Jess" said Natalie as she let Jess inside. "Hi" said Jess ass he went to sit down. "What's wrong?" said Natalie as she see that Jess is sad. "I am worried about how Antonio really feel about Andy" said Jess as Natalie sit by her. "Oh but he loves you" said Natalie as Jess nod. "That's what he told me" said Jess as Antonio and John walk inside. "Hey" said John as he sit by Natalie. "Hey" said Natalie as she kiss him. "Jess, are you okay?" said Antonio as he sit with her. "I am fine" said Jess as she kiss him. "No kissing on my couch" said John as Antonio kiss her back. "Sorry but I want to kiss my husband" said Jess as she smile.

Rodi's 

"Andy can we talk?" said Jess as she saw her there. "Sure" said Andy as she let her sit down. "I want to talk to you about my husband Antonio" said Jess as she look at Andy. "What about him?" said Andy as she put her things away. "Since you came back here. He seem different and I don't want to lose him" said Jess as Andy look at her.

"I don't know why he seem that way to you and I am leaving to California today. I can talk to him for you" said Andy as Jess nod and Andy left. "My son is Henry James Mcbain" said Natalie as they smile and they went to Jess's place.

Police Station

"Antonio you know Jess is worried about your feelings" said Andy as she walk over to him. " I know and i love her" said Antonio as he look at her. "Then why do you feel different?" said Andy as she look at him. "I don't know" said Antonio as he got up. "I am leaving for California" said Andy "That's good" said Antonio as Andy hug him and left then he call Jess. " Jess I do love you and I know that" said Antonio as Jess answer the phone. "I know and I am sorry about what happened. I love you" said Jess as they said byes and hung up then he smile at the picture of Jess on his desk. 

Vega's

"hey" said Antonio as she was in bed. "You are late" said Jess as he got in bed. "Sorry babe" said Antonio as they went to sleep in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Vega's

"Jess please wake up" said Antonio as he start to kiss her. "Antonio what are you doing" said Jess as she woke up. "Just want you to wake up for me" said Antonio as they kiss. "Likely" said Jess as they made love and went to sleep.

"Daddy wake up" said Jamie as Jess woke up. "Sweetie? I think you can tickle him" said Jess as she did it and Antonio woke up. "Jamie my little princess" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Let's go make some breakfast" said Jess as she and Jamie left Antonio in the bedroom. 

"mommy? is daddy still upstairs" said Jamie as she eat. "I think so" said Jess as Antonio came into the room. "Not anymore" said Antonio as he sit with Jess and they eat breakfast then his cell rings. "Vega, I am on my way" said Antonio as he got ready to go. "What is it?" said Jess as he hung up the phone. "It was the station and I have to go" said Antonio as he left.

Lion Heart

"It's on fire" said Antonio as he walk over to John. "They found Tico dead" said John as he look at Antonio. "That's good" said Antonio. 

"True" said John as Bo walk over to them. "Do you know who would have done this?" said Bo as he look at them. "No we don't" said John as they look at each other. "I am excusing two to the station" said Bo as they nod. "We have tons of paperwork to do" said Antonio as he left with John.

Llanfair

"Jess" said Natalie as she saw her coming inside. "Hey" said Jess as they sit down. "Look like you are all set to get married" said Jessas they smile. "What is going on with you and Antonio?" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "We are good" said Jess as they smile.

"John said that Andy left to California" said Natalie as Jess nod. "Want to go to the station?" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "That will be my excuse to see John" said Natalie as they laugh and left.

Police Station

"All are connected to one killer the same motto" said John as he read the files he had on his desk. "What exact of a weapon is what?" said Antonio as he look at the crime photos. "All young girls" said John as he look at the list of names. "First it was in A.C. and here. We just found out that it is connected to TX, California, Puerto Rico and New Jersey" said Antonio as he put the file down on the table.

*knocks on the door* "I hope we are not bothering you guys since we came with lunch from Rodi's" said Natalie as they came in. "Where is Jamie?" said Antonio as he look at her. "She is with mami for the night" said Jess as she sit down with him.

"Ok. You got some for me?" said Antonio as he help Jess with their bag of food. "I did" said Jess as she kiss him with passion and Antonio deepen the kiss before John was to bother them. Natalie stop him with a kiss.

"Just eat with me and let them be" said Natalie as she give his food over to him. "Why?" said John as they start eating. "Jess need Antonio's love and she want to be with Antonio" said Natalie as she look at him. "Ok I see and you need mine" said John as he kiss her and Antonio and Jess join them. 

"What was you both working on?" said Jess as she look at the table. "A big murder case" said John as they cleaned up after eating. "Like the Havor case?" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "Likely but in different way" said Antonio as John agreed.

"Are we getting married next week?" said Natalie as she look at John. "We will and nothing will stop us. I love you" said John he hug Natalie. "Oh good then I am glad" said Natalie as she smile. "Tico is dead" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "Really?" said Jess as he nod. "We found him as the lion heart was on fire" said John as they look at him.

"Wow" said Natalie as Jess took Antonio's hand in her hands which allow Antonio feel his son moving around inside her. "Jess did he kick?" said Antonio as they smile. "He did but he will soon for you" said Jess as she keep his hand on her belly as he felt him kick which they smile at each other. "Come on Jess I will take you home" said Antonio as they got up. "Very well" said Jess as she left with Antonio then Natalie and John left.

Vega's

*phone rings then beep* "Hi this is Jess, Antonio and Jamie. We are not here to take your call so leave a message and we will get back to you as we can thank you said the answering machine. 

"Antonio, this is Bo there was other murder last night and I need you to get over at angel square right away if you heard this" said Bo as he left the message on the machine and hung up.

"Antonio, wake up Bo called while we was sleeping" said Jess as she was downstairs checking message after noticing it was blinking.

"What did he say?" said Antonio as he look at her. "There was a murder last night in Angel Square" said Jess as he got up. "I got to go and I will call you " said Antonio as he got ready and left to Angel Square as Jess call Natalie. 

Angel Square

Angel Square

"Bo I got here fast as I could" said Antonio as John joined him. "Were you sleeping when i called" said Bo as he look at Antonio. "I was" said Antonio as he nod. "Go search the area" said Bo as they went to do their job. "Antonio what can I do for you?" said John as they keep looking around.

"I got one protect everyone" said Antonio as he look at John. "I would and I got our family and friends's back" said John as Antonio agreed. "I want to find out who did this" said Antonio as John agreed. "We found out who was that girl is" said Bo as he walk over to them. 

"Sarah Roberts. Joey and Clint brought her here from London last week for Natalie's wedding" said Bo as they look at each other. "How will Jess and Natalie deal with it?" said John as they nod.

"Not to mention the rest of the family" said Antonio as Bo agreed. "Hey Bo I was on my way to see Natalie" said Jess as she walk over to them. "Jess, how is our son?" said Antonio as he look at her. "He's well. What is wrong?" said Jess as she look at them. "Sarah is dead" said John as Bo let him tell her. "Oh my god" said Jess as Antonio hug her. "It will be okay. .We will see go Natalie" said Antonio as John went with them. 

McBain Loft

"Natalie" said John as she came out of her baby's room. "What's wrong?" said Natalie as she saw them. "Let's sit down" said Jess as they sit down. "Sarah was murdered last night" said Antonio as he hug Jess. "Oh my god and I asked her come to visit us" said Natalie as John hug her. "She was helping me with baby plans for me and Natalie while Natalie can finish up her wedding plans" said Jess as she look at Antonio.

"The wedding is in four days" said Natalie as she hug John. "We can have the whole station at the wedding and reception if you want and we can call it in" said Antonio as they nod. "Remember that you are with child" said John as they look at him. "We see that in the mirror" said Jess as Natalie laugh.

"It show that he is growing. Who is going to tell mom and the family?" said Natalie as she look at them. "I think Bo will" said Jess as they got up."I want to go see mom" said Natalie as they left together.

Llanfair

"Mom" said Jess as Natalie see that the whole family is there. "Dad" said Jess as she hug him. "Mom are you okay?" said Natalie as she hug Viki. "I am and are you ok" said Viki as Natalie nod. "Yes mom Jess and I are fine so are your grandsons" said Natalie as she smile at Viki. "That's good" said Viki as Jess as she join them. "We are going to keep on with the wedding and the baby showers next week" said Natalie as Jess agreed.

"We are not letting this case stop us" said John as he and Antonio sit with them. "We can for Sarah because that all she talked about" said Joey as he agreed to go on. "We need to a have funeral for Sarah as Natalie is set to get married" said Clint as they agreed. 

"Leave Sarah's funeral to me since she had been living with me and she had done a good job to me and the family" said Asa as they nod.

"She used her trust fund money to get you both presents" said Joey as they look at him. "Natalie, she had set up the honeymoon in Paris, France for you and John" said Kevin as they smile. "That is so nice of her" said Natalie as they agreed. 

"We are going there" said John as he smile at Natalie. "How long is it?" said Jess as they look at Joey. "They will be back in time for the baby showers" said Asa as she nod. "We can add her candles at my wedding" said Natalie as Joey agreed. "Sarah will be happy if we go on and she will never be forget" said Bo as he informed them that her body was released to them. 

"Asa, Clint and Joey.Let's go" said Bo as they got up. "Did you call her mom?" said Viki as he look at her. "I did" said Bo as they left. "Natalie, Jess I want you both to be safe" said Viki as she look at her girls. "We will protect them" said Antonio as John agreed.

"That's good" said Viki as she smile at them. "Todd we need to go to the Banner" said Viki as they left. "All alone again" said John as he see where they are to get married at. "True" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "Jess, what can we do?" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "I am going to take care of my son and protect Jamie" said Jess as she look at Natalie. 

"I will protect my son" said Natalie as they hug. "Jess, Jamie is at my mom's right?" said Antonio as Jess nod. "Yes and she is going over to RJ's tonight" said Jess as she look at him. "I better call RJ" said Antonio as he went to call him. "Always too protective" said Natalie as she smile. "I heard that" said Antonio as he was talking to RJ. 

"Ladies what are your plans?" said John as they look at him. "You know I remember that we was going to shopping for baby clothes" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "Sound fun" said Antonio as he return to Jess's side. "What did he say?" said Jess as she look at him. "He said that he heard what happened and he was going to get Jamie before it get dark" said Antonio as she nod. "Keep all girls off streets during the night " said John as Antonio agreed and they left to do their shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Shopping Center

"Did you bring the credit card I asked for?" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "I have them" said Jess as John and Antonio are over at the stroller areas. "What color are you in?" said John as he look at them. 

"I was going to said black and white but the blue one is my pick" said Antonio as he look at the blue one. "I see the blue ones" said John as they get the boxes. "We got clothes, bibs, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, and strollers" said Natalie as she see them coming over. 

"Don't you like blue?" said Antonio as he look at the girls. "We do" said Jess as Natalie read the list. "Anything else?" said John as they were done with the list. "I got one a baseball bat" said Jess as she laugh. "So we can scare the bad guys away" said Natalie as she smile. "Likely I don't think so" said Antonio as they paid for everything and went home..

Vega's

"I am enjoying this" said Jess as she was in Antonio's arms. "I agree" said Antonio as he went to check on Jamie. phone rings. "Hello" said Jess as she answer the phone. "Jess this is Bo, how are things?" said Bo as he was checking in. "Good and Antonio is sleeping if you want to know" said Jess as she was getting dinner started.

"We are trying to find her killer but still no luck" said Bo as Antonio walk downstairs. "Jess who's on the phone" said Antonio as he scared her. "Sorry that was Antonio. I am talking to Bo" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Sorry if i scared you " said Antonio as he hug her. 

"Jess, let me talk to Antonio" said Bo as she give it to him. "Do you need my help at the station?" said Antonio as he set the table. "I was just checking on you both and you can help us tomorrow if you want. John might come in" said Bo as Jamie sit down at the table to eat. "I will come tomorrow" said Antonio as they hung up. "Antonio, dinner is done" said Jess as Antonio join them to eat dinner. 

"You know this case we was working on " said Antonio as he look at Jess. "The big case? I remember" said Jess as she nod. "It started in California, Texas, New Jersey and now here" said Antonio as they finish eating. "This person kills girls for what?" said Jess as as she clean up after sending Jamie to play before bedtime.

"I don't know and we have no idea what weapon is used in this case" said Antonio as he start doing the dishes. "John said something about knives because some of them was stabbed to their deaths" said Jess as he nod while she put leftovers away. "He may be right but there are more than that" said Antonio as she join him to help with the dishes.

"What are you going to do?" said Jess as she get the towel to dry the dishes. "I think I would go to California to find out more about it" said Antonio as she look at him. "I will let you go if you let John go with you" said Jess as he smile at her. "We are best friends and trust one other" said Antonio as they finished the dishes.

McBain loft

"Nice room" said John as he walk into Henry's room. "Funny Mcbain" said Natalie as she smile at him. "Natalie, will you be okay if Antonio and I go on a business trip to California for a case" said John as she nod. "When?" said Natalie as John took her to bed. "I am going to the station to help out tomorrow. I will talk to Bo and Antonio " said John as they got in bed. "Ok" said Natalie as they went to sleep. 

Police Station

"I think we can do that after the baby showers are over. Sarah will be laid to rest today" said Bo as they nod. "That is the plan" said Antonio as they look at John. "I agree" said John as they get to work before leaving for the funeral. 

Two hours later

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" said Natalie as she dance with John. "I am and then we are off to Paris, France in honor of Sarah" said John as they just had a memorial for Sarah after laying her to rest. "Te amo Jess and she will be missed" said Antonio as he dance with Jess. "Te amo Antonio. You gave me a gift which is our son since I lost Megan few years ago" said Jess as she kiss him. 

"Thanks for being there with me when I need you and for being a mother to Jamie" said Antonio as she smile. "Our little girl is growing and she is beautiful today" said Jess as she look across the room where Jamie is sitting with Carlotta. "She is and this son of ours will be a handsome baby when he is ready to be born" said Antonio as they laugh. "I hope he look like you" said Jess as the party ended and they went home.

Llanfair

"Everyone is arriving as we speak" said Jen as she went to the window. "Shannon come here" said Jen as Marcie and Shannon ran to Jen. "What is it?" asked Marcie as they look out the window. "I saw Riley, River and Duke then John and Antonio came out of his limo with Rex and Michael" said Jen as the boys had went inside. "You all can go downstairs" said Jess as they look at her. "Thanks" said Marcie as they left Natalie and Jess in the room.

"Oh Natalie, you look wonderful!" said Viki as she walking in to see her daughter. "Thanks mom. Have everyone arrived?" said Natalie as they smile. "yes all of them and your father is by the staircase. why don't you go see him "said Viki as she look at Jess. 

"Thanks mom" said Jess as she went to see Clint. "Are you ready?"asked Viki as Natalie nod. "yes mom I am" said Natalie as Viki walk her downstairs to Clint whom was talking to Jess "It is wonderful to have my girls married and have family" said Clint as he smile at his daughters. "We know dad and we like to make you proud of us " said Jess as they smile. "We are" said Viki as she smile.

"I saw John and he dressed nicely for you" said Jess as they smile. "Jess, Natalie, Eve and I am going down there to start the wedding okay" said Viki as they went down to their seat. 

"Antonio how was he?" said Natalie as Jess hug him. "he is doing good" said Antonio as he smile. "You ready?" said Jess as they got ready. "Let's go" said Antonio as they walk while this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. Then Antonio stand next to John and Jess on the bride's side. Shannon came down with Rex, Marcie and Michael, Jen and Riley came down and stand where they are to be at.

*here comes the bride theme plays* as everyone stand up. Jack and Starr walk down as they make a flowers petals path then they sit down with Viki. Clint and Natalie start to walk down toward John.

John step down as Clint give Natalie to him and sit down with Viki. Their eyes locked and they smile at each other. They step up at the alter as Joey start to speak. "Who gives this woman in marriage?" said Joey, "Her mother and I do" said Clint as he and Viki smile.

"Now before we begin the vows I would like to point out the candles at the alter. They represent people in John and Natalie's lives who have passed on. Natalie's candles is for Cristian, who died and always with us in spirit. One is for Sarah whom's life was taken from us in unforgettable event which we will never forget. John's candle represents his father and his wife whom died long time ago I would like to take a moment to light those candle" said Joey as he try not to let go of his tears while Viki, Eve and Carlotta walked up and light the candles for Sarah, Christian and John's family.

Natalie and John light their own candle for their life to start together as they finish and walk back to the same spot where they was standing. "At this point Natalie allow a few tears to fall though and she quickly wiped them away then looking up at John who was doing the same. 

After a moment Joey continued,"Our couple has chosen to say their own vows today, and John will begin"

John started his vows, "Natalie, you are my best friend, my soulmate, mother to our little boy and always keep me safe with you. You have been there with me through good and bad times, always fighting for your love for me. Everyday I feel loved, cared for and enveloped in your love and it gives me the strength to face anything. I love you more than I thought as i can then I fall deeper in love with the lady I see before me. You are the beautiful lady I have ever seen, and seeing you everyday just makes me love you more. Natalie, thank you, for saving my life, and letting me to be able to love you forever. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of our children until the day I die" said John as he finish he start to have tears and Natalie reach up to brush away a few of his tears then look in his eyes.

"Natalie, you may start with your vows,"Joey said smiling at the couple.

"John, you are my best friend and a father to our baby boy. Everyday you came to see me and I knew I was in love with you and you are the most handsome and giving person that I have ever met and you are the reason that I am the person I am today. Your love gave me strength to get through the bad and sad times in my life," Natalie said, as she start to have tears. "it saw me through to the light and because of you, I am so happy. My love for you deepens everyday as I see you with your love for me, I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die." said Natalie as it was now John's turn to brush away a few tears on Natalie's face as they gazed at each other and exchange rings with l love you while Joey finished the ceremony.

Finally Joey said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

John and Natalie smile at each other as he took her in his arms, kissing her with all the love he felt for her while everyone clap for them. 

They walk out of the room. "I missed you today my wife and how is our baby?" said John as he kiss her. "I missed you too and he is fine and happy" said Natalie as she smile at him. "All of you expect of those who was in the wedding please go outside as we will go to the limo" said Rex as they went outside. "The first limo is us" said Antonio as they step out and start to walk. everyone threw roses petals over them. "Then they enter the limo as Jess, Natalie, John, Michael, Marcie, Jen, Riley, Shannon and Rex. "Everyone go to U.V. right away" said Rex as they drove away in the limo.

Limo

"Man give us some beer" said Antonio as Rex look in the box. "Here are they are and some juices for Jess and Natalie" said John as everyone grab one. "Cheers to Natalie and John" Antonio said everyone as they drink. "Natalie, you know when I was standing up there as your maid of honor. I was looking at Antonio and remember our wedding. Yours was beautiful as ours" said Jess as Natalie hug her.  
U.V.

"Where's daddy?" said Jamie as she was with Carlotta, Viki, Starr and Jack. "He will be here soon" said Carlotta as the DJ start to play. 

"We are here" said Rex as everyone are outside. "Do we remember how we was to go in?" said Jess as Antonio hug her from the behind. 

"Come on" said Rex as they went to the door. Antonio and Jess went inside which made the room quiet. "They are here" said Jamie as she smile at her parents. "They have arrive" said Viki as she smile. "Michael and Marcie went inside then Jen and Riley which Shannon and Rex followed. The DJ start to play their song. *door opens*. "Here are Mr. and Mrs. John Mcbain" said Joey as they start to dance for the first time as husband and wife while everyone watch them 

"Daddy" said Jamie as she went to him and Antonio pick her up. "Hey Jamie" said Antonio as he hug her and put his arm around Jess.  
"Natalie is pretty tonight" said Jamie as John and Natalie decide to eat and they went first followed by Jess, Jamie and Antonio to get their food. They arrived over to the bride/groom's tables as everyone does the same and sit down. Viki start to speak, "The speeches will start soon as we finish eating" said Viki as she sit down with Clint and Joey along with others. 

 

Antonio began, "I have been lucky enough to witness Natalie and John's relationship blossom from friendship into a true love, and I feel so happy that they found each other. Their love gave them second chance at love and it hasn't been an easy road for them, so their love has brought them through even the worst, sad, and happy times, and I know that we will always be there for them.and John is my best friend and great friend to work with and there on one better than him. So, cheers guys and as you take this next step in your lives, may you find nothing but happiness and with much love" With that everyone cheer as Antonio sit down to kiss Jess.

Jess began her speech, "I agreed with Antonio about them finding love again which, when I see them together it reminds me of all the love that is there and their love has proved everyone who doubt their love for one other and i have been there with them and Natalie is a great person to be hang out with everyday. she is my twin sister and my best friend. Cheers as they goes off to Paris, France tomorrow in honor of Sarah who paid for everything as her gift to them" Everyone cheer as Jess and Natalie hug.

"It is time for us to cut the cake" said Natalie as she and John went over to the cake. They cut the cake in two little piece as they feed one to each other and they all had a piece of the cake. 

"It is time for bouquet and garter" said John as they finish dancing. Natalie threw the bouquet which Starr jump and caught it. "Yay" said Starr as John threw the garter while Travis ran and took it before Duke would be able to caught it. "I love you John" said Natalie as she smile at him. "I love you too" said John as Natalie kiss him as they dance. 

"Are you enjoying it?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Jamie is on the dance floor with Jack and Starr but she is growing up. Will you be okay with me leaving to California?" said Antonio as he look back at Jess. "You will be back" said Jess as she smile at him. "Having fun?" said Antonio as they were sitting at the table.

"I think our son is enjoying it since he has not kick alot lately" said Jess as she rub her belly. "He liked the music" said Antonio as he touch her belly. "I feel him" said Antonio as he smile. "U think you are right" said Jess as she kiss him. "Mommy I am tired" said Jamie as she climb into Jess's lap and hug her. "We were ready to leave" said Jess as they left. "John it is time to leave " said Natalie as John agreed and the party ended. 

Airport

"Natalie call us as you get there" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "I will" said Natalie as they hug. "We go to go" said John as they left for Paris, France.

Vega's

"I am glad that I had the day off today" said Antonio as he hold Jess in his arms. "I loved being with you everyday and I am happy here with you" said Jess as they sleep the morning away.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later

Vega's

"Antonio is Andy living in California?" said Jess as she look at him. "Yes but we are going there to get the files for our cases" said Antonio as he look at her. "If you run into her somehow and talk to her. I do trust you because I love you" said Jess as they eat breakfast. "I love you too" said Antonio as he kiss her. 

"I wonder when Natalie will call" said Jamie as they finish eating. "Maybe she forget" said Antonio as the phone rings. "Hello" said Jess as she pick up the phone. "It's me" said Natalie as she called them. "We was wondering when you gonna call us?" said Jess as they cleaned up. 

"We went out to dinner and went to the top of the Eiffel tower. It was so beautiful and it is amazing being here" said Natalie as she smile. "How is John?" said Antonio as Jess put her on the speaker. "Did you get me something?" said Jamie as she smile. "I think I did but I put it somewhere but you will love it Jamie" said Natalie as John start to speak.

"Anything new?" said John as they got ready to go. "Just normal and the case is still going on had 4 murders in two days" said Antonio as Jamie had already left the room. "We will be home in two days. I talked to Natalie about it and she said it is okay with her for me to go with you on a business trip" said John as he and Natalie look at each other.

"We leave after our baby showers" said Antonio as he smile at Jess. "We go to go and see you in two days" said Antonio as they agreed and hung up. "Daddy she didn't forget to call us" said Jamie as she returned to the table. "She's right" said Jess as she agreed with Jamie. 

"Hey we has not heard from her since they left on the jet to Paris" said Antonio as he make a point. "True" said Jess as Antonio look and Jess smile at him. "Mommy we need to go if we are to catch that movie on time" said Jamie as she was ready to go to the movies. "Come ladies as we leave for the movies." said Antonio as they left. 

Movie theater

"What are we watching?" said Antonio as they walk inside.."Shrek 2" said Jess as she know that it is good for Jamie to watch. "Three tickets for Shrek 2" said Antonio to the ticket lady. "Do you want something to eat?" said Jess as she was hungry. "A kid's snack box for Jamie, big size of popcorn, three drinks and candies" said Antonio as he paid in cash.

They are watching and eating while watching the movie. The movie end and the lights came back on. "I liked it" said Jamie as she smile.

"I am glad" said Jess as they got up. "Let's go see mami" said Antonio as he lead them out of the movies. 

Diner

"Mami" said Jess as Jamie told her about the movie she saw. "I am glad you enjoyed it" said Carlotta as Antonio asked for ice cream sundaes. "Here you go" said Carlotta as she gave them sundaes. "It was funny" said Jamie as she eat her sundae. "It was and we couldn't stop laughing" said Jess as she tried to eat her sundae. "all we laugh at the donkey" said Antonio as he laugh. "There was more than that donkey" said Jamie as they look at him. "You should see it sometimes" said Jess as they look at Carlotta. "Sound like you all had fun as a family" said Carlotta as they smile. "We did and I can't wait until Diego is born" said Jess as she touch her belly. "We want to call him Diego but his name is still the same" said Antonio as they left with hugs and kiss from Carlotta. 

Vega's

"Antonio thanks for tonight" said Jess as she put her arms around his neck. "I love you and thinking about you holding our son in your arms" said Antonio as he put his arms around her. "I can't wait because he is kicking and moving alot" said Jess as they put Jamie to bed.

"He is going to hear us talking" said Antonio as they went to bed.

Two days later

McBain loft

"It is great being home" said Natalie as she sit on her couch. "Do you mind if I go to the station for few hours?" said John as she nod. "Drop me off at Jess's and the baby showers is tonight" said Natalie as they left. 

Vega's

"I will be at Llanfair with Bo and Antonio later" said John as Natalie went inside to Jess's door.

"Jess I am going to the station to help Bo and I will meet you at Viki's for the party" said Antonio as he got ready to leave. "I will walk you to the door." said Jess as they went to the door. "I love you and our son" said Antonio as they kiss. "We love you too" said Jess as she smile. 

"Me too daddy" said Jamie as she walk over to them. "Love you too Jamie" said Antonio as he smile at Jamie and Jess open the door which Natalie was standing there ready to ring the bell. "I am back" said Natalie as they smile. "Give me a hug" said Jess as they hug. "It's nice to see you again beside I have to go to the station" said Antonio as he left.

"Is that for me?" said Jamie as she see that Natalie had a bag with her. "I think I better look in it" said Natalie as she look in the bag. "Jess sweet bear is for Diego and Jamie here is a picture of the tower and puzzles of the tower" said Natalie as she gave the things to them.

"Thanks" said Jamie as she decide to do the puzzles. "Jess this is for you" said Natalie as she give her a teddy bear that said you are the best. "Thanks Natalie and I am glad you had fun" said Jess as they sit down. "Thanks to Sarah since she paid for everything" said Natalie as they decide to help Jamie.

Police Station

"Hey" said Antonio as he went inside Bo's office. "I am glad you decide to come since today is the baby's shower and have you seen John yet?" said Bo as he look at Antonio. "No but I saw Natalie at my place looking happy" said Antonio as John come inside his office. 

"I am glad you are back" said Antonio as they sit down. "I told you I was coming back and Paris was fun" said John as he smile. "Boys let's get to business" said Bo as they start working.

"Natalie and Jess are fine with us leaving them for few days since they have two months left before our sons are born" said Antonio as he smile. "I have Asa's jet set to leave the day after tomorrow and talk to the girls before you leave" said Bo as he made it clear to them. 

"We understand" said Antonio as they nod. "We called Antonio, Jess, and Jamie the other night. He told me that there was some murders since I left on my honeymoon" said John as Bo nod. "One was Lindsay who was in the wrong place at the wrong time" said Bo as they look at him. 

"Is Jen alright about that?" said John as Bo nod. "She have friends with her and she will be okay. You can ask her at the party tonight since she won't let you down after those things she help you with" said Antonio as Bo agreed. "Other three have not been identified yet" said Bo as Antonio nod. 

"They still working go on it right?" said John as they look at Bo. "They are and before I forget the plane leave for California the day after tomorrow. I will meet you there.." said Bo as he tell them to get to work. John is in his office looking at his files while Antonio work on his computer.

"I pray for a hint or a help or it is call a clues" said Antonio as he keep typing on the keyboard, keeping his eyes on the computer. "I know there was knife involved in this and what else is involved" said John as he remember something and looked it up on his computer to the weapons list and what it does for what reason of it's used. "Ok" said Antonio as he read more on his computer. 

Llanfair

"Mom guess who is here" said Jess as Viki came out of the kitchen. "Natalie I am glad you make it in time for the party and where is John?" said Viki as they hug. "He is at work with Antonio and Bo" said Natalie as she smile. "Help me in the kitchen" said Viki as they make some salad and punch for the party. "We brought the cakes" said Duke as he, Joey and Kevin came into the kitchen.

"Thanks you have been great" said Jess as she smile at Duke. "How was Paris Natalie?" said Kevin as he look at her. "You had fun right?" said Joey as she nod. "We did and it was all Sarah. It was wonderful and I thank her for it " said Natalie as they smile. "I know she is happy to hear that" said Joey as he hug Natalie. "What happened?" said Todd as he arrive with Starr, Travis, Jack and Blair. 

"We was talking about Paris and Sarah" said Viki as she look at him. "We missed her" said Starr as she went to hug Viki. "We all do" said Asa as he and Clint arrive to help out. "Natalie look like all the family is coming together for our party" said Jess as she stand with her. "Look like it" said Viki as she smile. doorbell rings. "We came bearing balloons and baby things to hung up" said Dorian and Kelly as Clint let them in. "Put them in the living room" said Jess as Natalie went into the living room and they start to get busy.

Police Station

"Bo I am going to get Matthew and head over to Llanfair to help them" said Nora as she got finish working early. "We will be by later" said Bo as he mean him with John and Antonio. "See you later" said Nora as she kiss him on her way out. "Antonio " said Nora as she walk to his desk. "Nora" said Antonio as he look at her. 

"I am going over to Llanfair to help. I want to tell you that I am proud of you and how you have turn out to be over the years." said Nora as she smile. "Thanks and I will be there as I finish up here" said Antonio as he smile. "Don't over work yourself" said Nora as he nod. 

"I will" said Antonio as she left. Which Antonio look at the picture of Jess and went back to work. "All work no play" said Hank as he came back to help out at the station. "I see that you decide to come back" said John as they look at him. "Where is Bo?" said Hank as he look at them. "He is downstairs doing something" said John as Hank went downstairs then he and Bo left to the party.

Llanfair

doorbell rings. "Hey come in" said Starr as she open the door. "I brought this for you" said Nora as she gave the bags to Jack. "Thanks, Matthew want to help us?" said Jack as he look at Matthew.

"That is why I am here" said Matthew as they left the room. "Hey Viki, how is things since Sarah?" said Nora as she enter the kitchen. "Oh they had been great and we still think of her" said Viki as they work around the house. doorbell rings. "We have arrived" said Rex as Shannon, Michael, Marcie, Riley and Jen was at the door when Jess opened the door.

"Come in" said Natalie as she saw them. "Hey Jen I heard about your mom and we are sorry and we are here for you" said Viki as she hug her. "Thanks and I am doing fine but I don't know about Will since I told him about mom" said Jen as Riley hug her.

"Why don't you help out in the kitchen" said Viki as she and Jen went to the kitchen. "Ok" said Riley as he took his friends there. "Hey is everyone here yet?" said Jack as he hurry downstairs with others. "No we are missing John, Antonio, Bo, Carlotta, Adriana and River" said Jess as she look at Natalie.

Police Station

Antonio look at the time. "Oh no the party start in 10 minutes" said Antonio as he went to get John. "John we got to go or Natalie and Jess will not be happy" said Antonio as John look at the time. "Let's go" said John as they ran out of the station and drove off to Llanfair since Bo already left.

Llanfair

"Hey we are here" said Bo, Carlotta, River, and Adriana as Natalie let them in to the living room. John and Antonio came into the the living room. "Hey boys you are two minutes early" said Jess as Jamie sit next to her. "Good" said Antonio as he sit with Jess. "Here some drinks" said Duke as he got the drinks for them.

"hey Jess I am sorry that I was almost late and I know I told you that I was to be here early but I got caught in the case" said Antonio as he gave her a sad look. "By two minutes. How is going on the case?" said Jess as she look at him. "It's going okay. John and I are leaving to California the day after tomorrow" said Antonio as he kept his eyes on her. 

"I love you Antonio" said Jess as she hug him. "It's time to eat" said Jack as he was speaking for Viki and they went to the kitchen. "Mom thanks for this" said Natalie as they hug. Then they start opening the gifts.

"My gift is to Christian Diego Vega, son of Antonio and Jessica, Henry James Mcbain, son of John and Natalie Mcbain. They will have their own bank accounts which opens on their first birthday and I had one opened for Jamie Vega" said Asa as they smile. 

"Jamie will you hug him for us" said Antonio as he look at Jamie. "Thanks and we liked that" said Jamie as she hug Asa. "Natalie. Rex, Riley, Jen, Shannon, Adriana and I offer to help out at the Rodi's for you While you can take care of your son" said Duke as Natalie smile. 

"Thanks and you all are hired" said Natalie as they smile. "Yes" said Rex and Riley as they sit with Shannon and Jen. "I would like to babysit them for you and I will have help" said Joey as everyone agreed to watch their sons. "Ok and Jamie is with me more than RJ. She always is at the Dine with my mother. So are you going to watch her as you take care of our son?" said Antonio as they nod. "I will" said Joey as he agreed. 

"We can trust him" said Natalie as she look at Antonio. "You know I would take my son to the station when he is older" said Antonio as he pick up Jamie on his lap. "Me too and they would wreak Bo's office" said John as he and Antonio laugh. "Very funny boys, not if I tell them about you being in jail before" said Bo as he smile at them. 

"Oh you can tell them about John because I didn't said anything" said Antonio as he look at Bo. "Oh that sound nice but I wasn't in it for that long" said John which he remembered about Antonio's past. "Nora is my lawyer. You know that right" said Antonio as he look at them. 

"He's right I am " said Nora as she agreed. "I am moving on" said Bo as John and Antonio laugh. 

"I would let them swim here and stay the night here when they get older" said Viki as she smile. "Thanks mom" said Jess as they hug. "Antonio is Jamie sleeping?" said Carlotta as she look at Jamie. "She is and I like holding her" said Antonio as he look at Carlotta. "She's your baby girl" said Jess as she kiss him. "I share her with you" said Antonio as the party end and they all went home.

Vega's

"Is she sleeping?" said Jess as she was already in bed when Antonio enter their bedroom. "She is after reading her two books" said Antonio as he get ready for bed. "I had fun today since Puerto Rico" said Jess as she smile. "It was funny when we try to work it out with Bo so our sons can go to the station" said Antonio as he close his eyes and smile after getting in bed. "Antonio are you working tomorrow?" said Jess as she look to see that Antonio has fell asleep and she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vega's

Antonio woke up with Jess sleeping next to him and he walk over by the window to look outside. "Are you free today?" said Jess as she cause him to jump. "Yes I am free today to be with you since I am leaving tomorrow" said Antonio as he look over at Jess. "Beautiful is it?" said Jess as she walk over to him and hug him with a kiss. 

"So are you" said Antonio as he kiss her. "Daddy I am hungry" said Jamie as she enter their room. "Let's walk over to the Diner and eat there. " said Antonio as they agreed. "That's great idea" said Jess as they showered and get dressed. Then they went on a walk to the Diner. 

On their walk

"I can hear the birds singing to you" said Antonio as Jess smile. "Really then what are they saying?" said Jess as she laugh and hold to his hand. "Oh they said that you are beautiful and they like that you are enjoying your walk to the Diner" said Antonio as he smile. " Antonio! you are making me laugh" said Jess as she laugh. "I love to make you laugh and smile" said Antonio as he kiss her hand. "Hey Jamie" said Antonio as he see her by the statue. "Pretty is it?" said Jamie as she look at the statue. "I see the Diner this way" said Jess as Jamie hurry to get inside with them following her inside. 

Diner

"Hey mami" said Antonio as they look at her. " Hey are you all here to eat?" said Carlotta as Jamie nod. "We are" said Jess as she smile.

"Then go get a table and I will bring two coffees, white milk and orange juice to your table then I will join you" said Carlotta as they get a table. "Jamie what are you getting?" said Antonio as he sit with Jess and Jamie on his front side of the table. "Eggs, bacon, and hash brown" said Jamie as she smile. "Then I am having the same" said Jess as Carlotta came by with the drinks. "what are you having?" said Carlotta as she take their order. "Eggs, bacon and Hash brown for three" said Antonio as Carlotta took their order to the cook. 

"What are we doing next?" said Jess as she look at them. "The park" said Antonio and Jamie at the same time. "Sure" said Jess as Carlotta came by with their food and sit with Jamie. "What you all doing today?" said Carlotta as they eat. "We are going to the park" said Jamie as she eat her breakfast. "Hey sis it is so nice to run into you at the diner" said Natalie as she came to eat with John. 

"Hey Natalie I am glad to see you too" said Jess as she eat her breakfast. "Carlotta. I think we want the same as them and get me a coffee and milk for my wife" said John as they grab a table next to them. "Sure" said Carlotta as she smile at Natalie. "John what are you both doing on your day off?" said Antonio as he eat his breakfast. "I am not saying, what are you up to?" said Johnas he look at Antonio. 

"Nothing" said Antonio as he drink his coffee. "Daddy can I say the park?" said Jamie as she smile. "You are going to the park?" said John as he heard the word. "Don't said anything" said Jess as they finish eating. "We won't" said Natalie as they laughed. "Here you go and enjoy" said Carlotta as she brought their drink and food to John and Natalie. "Mami we are done" said Antonio as they pay the bill.

"Oh my friends, I am sorry that we have leave so ciao" said Antonio and he left with Jess and Jamie. "I will get him back if we run into him today if not tomorrow" said John as he smile. "Me too" said Natalie..as they eat breakfast.

The park

"Jess, come and join me" said Antonio as he sit on the tire swing. "I am coming" said Jess as she sit with him on it. "Fun to sit on it?" said Antonio as he smile at her. "It is" said Jess as Jamie push them which it cause the tires to move around then they laugh. "Having fun, are you?" said Starr as she look at them. 

"Where did our daughter go?" said Antonio as he look around. "She with Jack and they are on the slides" said Todd as Blair went over there to watch them. "Are we gonna see our family everywhere we go?" said Jess as she look at Antonio.

"We saw Natalie and John at the Diner earlier" said Antonio as they laugh. "Oh I see and we better get over there" said Todd as he walk with Starr and Travis which they left Todd at the swings. "She is having fun with Jack" said Jess as she watch her play. "Image her playing with Diego when he get bigger to play with her" said Antonio as he smile. "He is moving alot in here" said Jess as she put her hand on her belly. "I am glad to have another baby with you and I hope for more" said Antonio as Jess agreed. "I am hungry for lunch" said Jamie as they were at the park for hours. "Me too." said Jess as they went to Rodi's.

Rodi's

"John look who just walk in the doors" said Natalie as John look over to the door. "Hey Natalie, we are here" said Jamie as they sit down and order food and drinks. "John who is winning?" said Antonio as he watch them play pool. "Natalie is winning" said John as he walk over to Natalie and say something in her ear. 

"What are they up to?" said Jess as she saw them. "I don't know" said Antonio as his phone rings. "Vega" said Antonio as he notice that Natalie and John disappeared. " John?" Antonio as he took a guess. "Nice guess and here is your payback ciao" said Natalie and John as they hung up and left laughing which Antonio was laughing too. "They better not sent someone here to check on us" said Jess as they eat their lunch. 

U.V.

"who you want to call on them" said Natalie as they were outside. "We already did Manning. I said Duke and his friends to spy on them" said John as they laugh. "Oh very funny" said Antonio as Jess smile at Natalie. "Where is Jamie?"said Natalie as she look at Jess. "She went to the movies with RJ" said Jess as they went inside.

*music playing* "Look It's Duke and his friends" said Antonio as they went over to them. "How are you all doing?" said Natalie as they joined them. "Pretty well" said Riley as they have fun. 

Morning at Vega's

"Antonio I am going to miss you so much" said Jess as she try not to have tears. "Jess it will be okay and I will be back before you know it" said Antonio as he packed his bags. "You promise to call?" said Jess as she gave him a sad look. "I promise" said Antonio as he hug her.

"I love you" said Jess as they kiss. "I am going to be gone for a week" said Antonio as they went downstairs. "That seem long time to me" said Jess as they left to go see Jamie.

McBain loft

"I can't believe you are leaving today" said Natalie as he packed a bag. "I know and we was married for two weeks and half" said John as he made her smile. "We are having a baby boy" said Natalie as she smile."It make me happy to hear that. I will call you every night " said John. "You better or I will not be happy" said Natalie as they left.

RJ's

"Daddy" said Jamie as they hug. "Hey sweetie" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Can we be alone?" said Antonio as RJ left the room.

"Jamie I am leaving on a business trip today" said Antonio as she frown. "Why?" said Jamie as Jess watch them. "I need to do some work in California for Bo and John is going with me to help me out there" said Antonio as he look at her. "Sweetie I will pick you up tomorrow is that ok?" said Jess as Jamie nod. "Daddy i am going to miss you" said Jamie as she hug him. 

"I love you so much" said Antonio as he look at Jamie and Jess. "i love you too. How long are you be away?" said Jamie as she hold to him. "A week" said Antonio as she let him go. "Ok" said Jamie as she start to have tears. "Sweetie I will call you every night with Jess and take care of TJ for me " said Antonio as she nod.

"I will and I will be waiting for you call me tonight" said Jamie as she pout. "I will try if I can't I will call you tomorrow at Jess's" said Antonio as she nod. 

"Antonio we got to go to the airport" said Jess as she look at him. "I have to now" said Antonio as he got up. "RJ we are leaving" said Jess as he come back. "Here take her" said Antonio as RJ take Jamie in his arms. "I will try to call her tonight" said Antonio to RJ. " Go before you miss the plane" said RJ as he left with Jess. 

Airport

"Where is he?" said John as they were waiting on Jess and Antonio. "They were going to tell Jamie that he is leaving for a week" said Natalie as she hug him. "It is hard to tell the kid that they are leaving them for a while. "When he and Jess left to P.R. she missed them so much. When they got back. She wanted to be with him everyday" said Natalie as she look at him. 

"He have good father and daughter bond with her which is why it is hard for him to leave but we try to leave our wife and see what we are doing right now" said John as he look at her. "Why are you making me laugh on the day you leave for a week" said Natalie as she look at him. 

"We have arrived" said Jess as she and Antonio walk over to them. "How did she handle it" said Natalie as she look at them. "Not good" said Antonio as Jess look at her. "She say that she will miss him and want him to call her tonight but he don't know if he can tonight since it going to be late here than there in CA" said Jess as Natalie agreed.

"That must be hard" said John as Bo walk over to them. "I am here Antonio why are you sad?" said Bo as he look at him. "We just got here from telling Jamie" said Jess as Bo nod. "Here are the files and have nice trip" said Bo as he gave it to them. "We will " said John as he grab his bag. "Hurry back soon" said Bo as he left back to the station.

"We got to go" said John as Antonio grab his bag. "I know and you will be back" said Natalie as she smile at John. "I love you" said John as he smile at her. "I love you too" said Natalie as they hug and he went into the plane. Natalie watch Antonio and Jess as she wait for Jess. "I will call and I love you " said Antonio as she nod. "You better go and i love you too" said Jess as they hug and he got on the plane.

"Jess we will be fine and they will be back" said Natalie as they hug and watch the plane went up into the air and fade away. "I miss him" said Jess as they walk back to their car. "Me too" said Natalie as they went home.


	8. Chapter 8

California

"Jamie how are you?" said Antonio as he called her. "I am fine and waiting for mommy to pick me up" said Jamie as she was sad. "I am sorry I couldn't call you last night because we got in late last night" said Antonio as he eat breakfast. "Are you going to call mommy tonight?" said Jamie as Antonio finish eating.

"Yes every night until I come home" said Antonio as Jess arrive to get her. "Mommy is here do you want to talk to her?" said Jamie as Jess got her bag. "Yes put her on but don't tell her who it is" said Antonio as Jamie give the phone to Jess.

"Here is mommy" said Jamie as Jess take the phone from her. "Don't you miss me?" said Antonio as he smile. "Antonio I was waiting to hear from you and I missed you" said Jess as she smile. "I will call you again tonight" said Antonio as he was happy to hear her. 

"What are you doing?" said Jess as she look at Jamie. "Having breakfast with John then we are going to police station" said Antonio as they got ready to go. "I love you" said Jess as she smile. "Te amo. I have to go and talk to you tonight" said Antonio as they hung up.

Llanview

Mcbain loft

"Hey Jess, Jamie" said Natalie as she was on the phone with John. "I missed you" said John as he called her. "I missed you too" said Natalie as she smile. "You be careful. You know I worry when you don't" said John as she laugh. "I will and call me on my cell. I am staying at Jess's" said Natalie as she grab her bag. "I will tonight love you" said John as he smile. "Love you too " said Natalie as they hung up.

"He does worry too much" said Natalie as she put the phone away. "Antonio was so sweet on the phone" said Jess as she sit down with Jamie. "Tell me why we married those cute, handsome cops?" said Natalie as she put her bags on the floor by the door. 

"Nice, sweet, handsome, so protective and lovable" said Jess as Natalie finished cleaning the loft. "You forget one. Sexy and Handsome to look at" said Natalie as she look for her cat. "True" said Jess as Natalie found her cat and they left.

Vega's

"Thank god mom have not arrive yet" said Jess as she told Natalie that she called about stopping by. "Then I better put these upstairs" said Natalie as she let her cat out of her cat bag and went upstairs. doorbell rings. "Mom come in" said Jess as she let her in. "Jess how are you today" said Viki as she look at her. "Good and missing Antonio but I can't speak for Jamie " said Jess as Jamie was playing with the cats who got along well. "I am done" said Natalie as she came downstairs. 

"What are you both up to?" said Viki as she look at them. "we are planning a sleep over party until John and Antonio get back" said Natalie as she smile. "I hope you all have fun and I have to go to the banner. I will see you later" said Viki as she left.

"Mommy" said Jamie as Jess pick her up into her arms. "I miss him too but we got to play by him that we are doing fine. " said Jess as Natalie agreed. "Ok" said Jamie as she smile. "Are we ready because we got food shopping to do" said Natalie as they left as the phone rings. beeps *hello this is Jess,Jamie, and Antonio. Sorry we are not here to take your call so leave a message and we will call you back* (sound of someone breathing and start say something then hung up) beeps

California P.D.

"I am Antonio Vega and this is my partner John Mcbain. We come from Llanview to talk to you" said Antonio as they show their badges.

"Come in my office and Antonio I remember you" said Henry as they went to his office. "You do and I was married to Andy Harrison few years ago" said Antonio as they sit down.

"That's right." said Henry as he nod. "Here is the file Bo wanted us to show you" said John as he give the files to Henry. "Is Bo your boss?" said Henry as he look at the files. "He is" said John as they nod. "Andy is here and she have been since Antonio left her and went home for good" said Henry as he look at Antonio. 

"I have my reasons for leaving her" said Antonio as he was getting upset. "You drop that Andy thing or I will call Bo on you" said John as he back Antonio up. "Sorry let me look at the file for few minutes" said Henry as they got up. "Are you okay?" said John as Antonio nod.

"I think I know where I remember him" said Antonio as he look at the office. "Where?" said John as he look at Antonio. "You don't want to know" said Antonio as he look at John. "Here come Andy" said John as Andy walk over to them. "What are you doing here?" said Andy as she look at them. 

"We came on business about a case" said Antonio as he look at her. "Ok" said Andy as she look at Antonio. "Is this guy in there I saw you with?" said Antonio as she nod. "Yes and I am not with him now" said Andy as he look back to the office. "I get it and I am going in"" said John as he went into the office. 

"Seem familiar does it?" said John as Henry nod. "It does" said Henry as he look at John. "What you want to do?" said John as he get the files back. "I know why you remember me" said Antonio as he walk in. "You do?" said Henry as he look at Antonio. "You stole Andy from me while I was in law school" said Antonio as he look at him. 

"Antonio don't do it " said John as he look at Antonio. "Don't worry John I will wait for you outside" said Antonio as he walk out of the station. "I don't see why they let you be chief. I will be back tomorrow and pick up those papers I was told to get for Bo" said John as he left.

Outside

"I am sorry about what happened" said Andy as John walk over to them. "I am not accepting it and you broke my heart with him in there. I found someone better than you but I did loved you good bye" said Antonio as he left with John.

Hotel

"What was you going to do to him after you remember him?" said John as they had dinner and went to the rooms. "I was ready to beat him up" said Antonio as he sit down. "Would you win?" said John as he drink his beer. "I have is go up to him and said my name is El Leon then beat the crap out of him" said Antonio as John laugh. "I know you will win if it happens" said John as he agreed.

"You know that day I caught them together. I did beat him up" said Antonio as he smile. "How did he handle it?" said John as he look at Antonio. "Not good" said Antonio as he drink his beer. "You are the man right there and I am drinking to that" said John as he drink his beer. "I am" said Antonio as they chatted until Antonio's cell went rings.

"Hello" said Antonio as he answer the call. "I got a strange message on the answering message" said Jess as she sound afraid. "Are you okay and are you alone?" said Antonio as he tell John to call Natalie. "I have Jamie and Natalie here" said Jess as she look at Jamie. 

"Good is Bo there?" said Antonio as Jess notice Natalie on the phone. "He is on his way here" said Jess as she open the door. "Bo is here and I am on my cell phone. he called on the house phone" said Jess to Bo as Antonio listen to them. "They are going to take the tape and I put the new on in it" said Jess as she put new tape in. 

"Do you want me to come to you?" said Antonio as she look at Natalie. "I have my sister here and I will be fine" said Jess as as she sit down. "Antonio, Bo put an officer outside the door for our safety" said Jess as Bo left after leaving an officer at the door.

"that's good and call me if you need me 24 hours everyday any time just call me. I can come to you if you want" said Antonio as he was worried. "I will call you if I need you. I don't want you to lose that case because of this" said Jess as she check on Jamie. 

"Be safe and remember to call me any time I love you" said Antonio as he look at John. "I love you too. I will call you when I feel like I need you" said Jess as they hung up. "Natalie said that they are okay" said John as he hung up with her. "Maybe I can call my friends in favor for Jess" said Antonio as he thought of his old friends. "Like who?" said John as Antonio look at him.


	9. Chapter 9

California

"What friends are you talking about?" said John as he sit down. "My longtime friends that I grew up with" said Antonio as he look through his contact list on his phone. "Still my question stands?" said John as he eat his breakfast. "Eddie and Mickey" said Antonio as he eat his breakfast.

"Where are they?" said John as he never met them. "I know they left Llanview a year before I went back there for good. They live in Florida" said Antonio as he finished eating. "Oh I see" said John as he had finished eating and got them more coffee.

"There is one more Linda but i don't know where she is" said Antonio as he look at his phone. "Have you call them?" said John as Antonio tell him no. "I got their number from mami last night and i am working myself to call them" said Antonio as he look at the number. "Tell them what you just said" said John as he tell him to do it.

"Here we go" said Antonio as he called their number. "It is ringing" said Antonio as he look at John. "Ok" said John as Antonio wait for someone to pick up. "Hey Eddie?" said Antonio as someone pick up the phone. "This is him" said Eddie as Antonio smile.

"This is El Leon" said Antonio as John try to stay quiet. "What's up" said Eddie as he called for Mickey. "I need a favor for my boys" said Antonio as Eddie look for Mickey. "Ok what you need?" said Eddie as he told Mickey who was on the phone. "Are you kidding me?" said Mickey as Eddie give him the phone. "Talk to him" said Eddie as he smile. 

"What he did say?" said Mickey as he took the phone from Eddie who told him. "What kind of favor?" said Mickey as he look at Eddie. "I want you both to go back to Llanview to protect Jess and my family " said Antonio as he drink his coffee. "Oh my god it is him" said Mickey as he smile. "I told you so" said Eddie as Mickey wave him off. "Hey man what have you been up to? and what happened to Andy?" said Mickey as he sit down.

"We are not married any more she cheated on me and I am married to Jess. I will tell you the story later. Mickey and do you want to do that favor for me" said Antonio Mickey gasp. "How do you know I was Mickey?" said Mickey as Antonio laugh. "I know your voice and Eddie's" said Antonio as John paid the bill.

"When do we start?" said Mickey as he look around the place. "How about now?" said Antonio as Mickey jump up out of his seat. "Yes! I liked that. We will go there and where are you? We want to see you" said Mickey as he call for Eddie. "I am on a business trip and do you know where Linda is" said Antonio as he got up. 

"No we haven't see her in a year" said Mickey as he told Eddie about what he said. "Ok my boys go and pack and move to Llanview. I will call back later" said Antonio as they hung up. Mickey and Eddie start packing everything they need into the car. "Job accepted. They are on their way" said Antonio as they went to the station. "Perfect " said John as they went to get the files back for Bo. 

Florida

"Eddie the house is empty into our cars and we need to sell it" said Mickey as he put up a for sale sign with their phone numbers and left for Llanview.

Llanview

5 hours later

Diner

"you know I really like having fun with you and when will they get back?" said Natalie as they missed the boys. "Antonio said that they was coming back tomorrow or the day after he seem upset about something" said Jess as they went to order. "I hope they are doing their best" said Natalie as she look to see what she want. "I agree" said Jess as she ask Jamie what she want to eat. 

" I am thinking apple pie" said Jess as Jamie bring up the pies. "Mami is there some pies left?" said Natalie as she look at Carlotta. "Let me go and get them" said Carlotta as she went into the kitchen. "Jess?" said Eddie as Jess turn around. 

"Oh my Eddie is that you?" said Jess as she smile. "Yes It's me and Mickey" said Eddie as Mickey came in. "This is Natalie my twin sister and this is Jamie, Antonio's daughter" said Jess as she smile at the boys. "Whoa will you tell me the story?" said Mickey as Jess laugh.

"Sure let go and sit down" said Jess as they went to sit down. "Eddie, Mickey? you both are back" said Carlotta as she gave some pies to them. "We are for Antonio" said Eddie as he smile. "He's not here and where is Linda?" said Carlotta as she look at the boys. "We don't know" said Mickey as she nod. "Enjoy your stay" said Carlotta as she went back to work. 

"So the story" said Eddie as he look at Jess. "Here is the story. Antonio came back here. He stayed. We asked him about Andy and he said that she cheated on him. He don't want to talk about it and he met Keri who was RJ's daughter. He dated her and she faked her death. She came back with Jamie who is their daughter. 

When she came back I start to date Antonio and she was not happy. She drove herself crazy and killed herself. I married Antonio and I am now seven months pregnant with his son Diego" said Jess as she rub her belly. 

"My story. I came here looking for my real family. I found them which Jess and I are twins. I married Cristian and he died. I got married to John and I am seven months pregnant" said Natalie as she smile. "Cristian is dead?" said Mickey as he seem sad. "It's okay Mickey I know you was good with him and he was a good man" said Jess as she look at Mickey.

"He was" said Mickey as he nod. "What does John and Antonio do for living?" said Eddie as they look at him. "They are police detectives" said Jess as they look at her. "Really? Our El Leon is a cop?" said Eddie as Jess nod. "Carlotta is that true?" said Mickey as he look over to her. "Yes it is" said Carlotta as she nod. "Wow" said Eddie as Mickey agreed.

California 

"Where is my files" said Antonio as he walk into the office. "Here it is" said Henry as he give the files to Antonio."Thanks and bye" said John as they left.

Hotel

"I am not coming back here no more." said Antonio as they pack to leave. "Me too. We got them all" said John as he look over the files. "Good and we get to go home" said Antonio as he call Eddie. 

Diner

phone rings. "Eddie" said Eddie as he answer his phone. "Are you there now?' said Antonio as they finished packing. "yes and Jess told us everything even we can't believe that" said Eddie as he walk way from the table.

"You protecting them?" said Antonio as they left the hotel. "We are am with them" said Eddie as he look over to the table. "Good" said Antonio as they went to the airport. "A little bird told me that you are a cop" said Eddie as Antonio laugh. "I am" said Antonio as he smile.

"What happened to being a lawyer" said Eddie as he wondered about that. "I lost it with Andy. We are coming home" said Antonio as they arrive at the airport. "Ok see you then " said Eddie as they hung up. 

"Let's go" said John as they got on a late night plane. "I have a bad feeling about something" said Antonio as they sit down. "Eddie said that they got it covered right?" said John as Antonio nod. "Yes but it's not them. I trust them. I was talking about the killer striking again" said Antonio as John look at him. "What do you mean?" said John as the plane left for Llanview. "It was just a feeling" said Antonio as they went to sleep on their way home.

Vega's-early morning

"Be quiet. I think they are sleeping" said Antonio as he and John walk into the living room then they upstairs in the hallway. "There is Natalie's room" said John as he went into the room quietly. Then Antonio went to his bedroom. 

"Jess you got wake up" said Antonio as he sit on the bed and he said it in her ear. "Antonio" as said Jess as she woke up. "I am back" said Antonio as he smile. "I missed you" said Jess as she hug him and they heard someone scream. 

"Natalie it's me" said John as he woke up Natalie. "Oh god you scared me and I missed you" said Natalie as they hug. "I missed you too" said John as Eddie came into her room. "What happened?" said Eddie as he look at them.

"Oh nothing it was John that scared me" said Natalie as she smile. "You must be Antonio's friend?" said John as he got up. "I am" said Eddie as he left them alone. 

"Jess have you seen Antonio yet?" said Mickey as he walk into the room and he saw Antonio. "Hey Mickey" said Jess as she told him what happened about the phone thing. "I missed you" said Antonio as he hug Mickey. "Me too. Eddie come here" said Mickey as he cal for Eddie. 

"Antonio" said Eddie as he hug Antonio. "I see you both make it" said Antonio as he smile. "What you mean?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "He called us and ask if we would come back here and chill forever" said Mickey as Jess nod. 

"He want you look after us right?" said Jess as she smile. "Yes but we miss Antonio and a cop" said Eddie as he look at Jess. "He is good at his job" said John as he and Natalie walk into the room. 

"I am going to check on Jamie" said Antonio as they went downstairs. "Daddy" said Jamie as she hug him. " Jamie how are you?" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Good and happy" said Jamie as she smile. "Me too" said Antonio as he carried her downstairs and sit on the couch. "The flying wore me out" said Antonio as he hug Jamie. 

"Antonio there was a murder and someone saw it all" said John as he had spoken to Bo. "Who is it?" said Natalie as she had her bag packed to go home with John. "They won't tell us" said John as he look at Natalie. 

"Do you have to go in?" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "No not unless we want to but I am waiting until tomorrow. He will call anyway" said John as he sit down with Natalie. "I am staying here and I know that if I leave my little girl will miss me more" said Antonio as Jamie stay in his arms. "Jess, how is Diego?" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "He is good and missed you" said Jess as she sit with him.

"Te amo" said Antonio as they kiss. doorbell rings. "Come in" said John as he let Bo inside. "Hey Bo" said Eddie as he smile at Bo. " Hey boys you both are back" said Bo as they nod. "Make it four" said Antonio as he look at Bo. "Yes we are for good" said Mickey as they nod.

"Antonio" said Bo as he look at Antonio. "Don't tell me" said Antonio as he had bad feeling. "John I will tell you since Antonio don't want to hear it but it was Adriana that saw the whole thing" said Bo as John look at Antonio. "I heard that" said Antonio as he got up and put Jamie over by Jess.

"I know" said Bo as he look at Antonio. "I thought you said that someone was killed" said Antonio as Bo nod. "Yes there was" said Bo as John got up. "Then why aren't you telling us?" said John as he look at Bo. "It was Travis's mother and she was on her way to get him which was near the diner" said Bo as Antonio nod. "So Adriana was at the diner and saw it" said Antonio as Bo nod. "Yes and your mother is keeping her safe" said Bo as Antonio nod. "I am going to see them" said Antonio as Jamie and Jess went to change their clothes then they all went to the diner. 

Diner

"mami, Adriana" said Antonio as they walk into the diner. "Oh you are back" said Adriana as she hug him. "Mami are you okay?" said Antonio as Carlotta nod. "We are fine and the door was locked when it happened" said Carlotta as he nod. "That's good" said Antonio as he look at them.

"Adriana meet my friends Mickey and Eddie" said Antonio as he went to open the door. "I am his cousin Adriana" said Adriana as Duke came with his friends.

 

"Are you okay?" said Duke as they hug. "I am fine" said Adriana as she smile. "Eddie, Mickey meet our friends Rex, Natalie so called brother, Riley, Jen, Marcie, Michael he is John's brother and Shannon John's cousin and our nephew Duke" said Jess as she and Natalie smile. "That 's a good history there" said Mickey as Eddie agreed. 

"Meet my long time friends Mickey and Eddie" said Antonio as they all get along well. "Antonio how was California?" said Carlotta as he was happy to be home. "good and John we forget to give the files back to Bo" said Antonio as he look at John. "I will take care of it" said John as he left to get the files to Bo. 

Police Station

"Here are the files and I got to get back to the diner" said John as he stop in to drop the files off. "Thanks John. See me tomorrow and tell Antonio" said Bo as John nod. "We will" said John as he went back to the diner.

Diner

"We should party" said Eddie as Mickey agreed. "I am married and I am a father to Jamie and have son on the way" said Antonio as they nod. "True" said Mickey as they sit down. "We did has alot of fun" said Antonio as they agreed.

"Boys can you tell me where to find those boys I knew?" said Linda as Eddie hug her. "Hey girl where did you go?" said Mickey as they hug. "I was in New York City" said Linda as she smile.

"Then why didn't you call?" said Eddie as he frown. "I am sorry but I am here" said Linda as they agreed. "Hey Linda " said Antonio as she hug him. "What is up with my boys?" said Linda as she look at the boys.

"Antonio is a cop, married to Jess and have two kids" said Eddie as Antonio stare at him. "Really?" said Linda as she look at Antonio.

"Here it goes Andy cheated on him, come here and had a kid with Keri which Keri is dead. He married Jess and have son on the way. Jamie is his daughter and she is sweet little girl" said Eddie as Mickey agreed. "Linda they asked me if I still party like before but i am asking you" said Antonio as she nod. 

"Oh there was nightclubs there and I went there on weekends" said Linda as she smile. " That is my girl there" said Eddie as he smile. "So are there some around here?" said Mickey as Antonio nod. "Rex owns U.V. speak of it all of my friends are there" said Antonio as he took them there.

U.V.

"Jess I love being with you" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Then stay with me" said Jess as they dance with each other to the music.

"Oh I will forever" said Antonio as he kiss her. "Good. Are you ready for the birth of your son?" said Jess as she smile. "I am waiting" said Antonio as he nod.

"Te amo Antonio" said Jess as she hug him. "Te amo princess" said Antonio as they smile. "Take me home" said Jess as she said it in his ear. "Eddie we are heading back home. Stay out of trouble. John's is here for another hour since Natalie and Rex run this place and Rodi's" said Antonio as Eddie nod. "We will" said Mickey as Antonio left with Jess.

Vega's

"she's upstairs sleeping" said Starr as she left to get home with Todd. "Jamie must be tired" said Jess as she look at him. "I am going to check on her" said Antonio as she nod. "I will be in the bedroom" said Jess as they went upstairs. "Good night my little princess" said Antonio as he kiss her head. "Jess" said Antonio as he walk into the room. "Come here" said Jess as they made out and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Vega's

"Daddy wake up" said Jamie as she climb on the bed. "Morning Jamie" said Jess as she finished her shower and got dressed. "Why daddy won't wake up?" said Jamie as she look at Jess. "He must be tired sweetie" said Jess as she smile. 

"Can you make breakfast?" said Jamie as she hug Jess. "I was on my way to the kitchen and what do you want to have?" said Jess as they went downstairs. "Eggs and bacon" said Jamie as Jess put the glasses of orange juices on the table. 

"Let me go and look" said Jess as she found some eggs and bacon. "If we cook them daddy will be coming down here" said Jamie as she sit at the table. "Smell good does it?" said Jess as she finished cooking.

"I am going to check on Antonio. You stay and eat" said Jess as she went to their room. "Hey" said Jess as she saw that he had showered and dressed. "Come on let's eat" said Antonio as they went back to Jamie. "Morning" said Jamie as they sit down to eat.

"It is" said Antonio as he was happy to be home. "It had been one month since the killer strikes but I think he fled the state" said Antonio as Jess nod and start cleaning up. "I agree" said Jess as they rest in the living room..

"What's up?" said Mickey as Eddie came in with him. "Just resting" said Jess as Antonio ask them to sit down. "Sure I will" said Eddie as they sit down. "Jess when is the baby due?" said Mickey as he look at her. "Anytime" said Jess as the phone rings. "Hello" said Antonio as he answer the phone. 

"This is John and Natalie has gone in early labor. Get here fast as you can" said John as he was at the hospital with Natalie. "We are on our way" said Antonio as he told Jess who it was. "Jamie let's go" said Jess as they all went to the hospital.

Hospital

"Mom, how is she?" said Jess as everyone was there. "She is in labor and Henry want to come out early as he was due for few weeks" said Viki as she was happy. "Larry, can I go to see her?" said Jess as she look at the doctor. "Yes you can only for few minutes" said Dr. Larry as she nod.

"Thanks" said Jess as she went to see Natalie. "Hey Jess" said Natalie as John talk to her. " Is Antonio out there?" said John as Jess nod. "Yes he is with Jamie, Eddie and Mickey" said Jess as John left to talk to him. "How are you feeling?" said Jess as they smile. 

"He is ready to come out" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "I am waiting for Diego to be ready when it comes. I have to get back to them" said Jess as John came back in with the doctor.

"How is she" said Antonio as everyone look at her. "She is doing fine and Henry should be here in 3 hours" said Jess as she smile.

"Dorian is it normal for a baby to be born early?" said Jess as she look at her. "Yes same as being on time than be late you know" said Dorian as they agreed. "Thanks" said Jess as Dorian smile and left. "Antonio, where is Jamie?" said Jess as she look for Jamie. 

"She went with Eddie and Mickey to see the babies then off to the play room" said Antonio as he smile. "Oh you let her be with them" said Jess as he laugh. "I trusted them with my life" said Antonio as she smile. "You always do" said Jess as she kiss him.

"John said that I lost the bet. That our son will share a same birthday" said Antonio as she hit him lightly on his arm. "Oh be quiet or Diego will heard that which he might did" said Jess as she look at him.

"Henry James Mcbain has arrived ten minutes ago and he is prefect. He weight 8 pound and I forget the rest" said John as he went back to Natalie's room. "It happens to forget the important thing but it is great to see him in person" said Eve as she smile. 

"I agree" said Viki as she look at Jess. "Got one more to go" said Kevin as he hug her. 

"She is ready to show you her son Henry and follow me to her room" said Dorian as they follow her to the room. "Natalie he is so beautiful" said Jess as they look at Henry. "He has brown hair and eyes" said Antonio as he smile. "He look just like John" said Eve as John agreed. 

"He does mom" said John as he hug her. "He is beautiful Natalie and I am happy for you" said Viki as she smile. "Thanks mom" said Natalie as she hold her first son in her arms. "Jamie what do you think of your cousin?" said Natalie as John hold Henry in his arms. 

"He is pretty" said Jamie as she look at Henry. "He is and he is making me smile at him" said John as he look at Henry. "Oh my Johnny he had you, did he?" said Michael as he was on duty at the hospital and hear it from his mother. "Did mom call you?" said John as he look at Michael. 

"I came in to work and she came to see me" said Michael as he look at Henry. "Do you want to hold your first nephew?" said John as he smile. "Sure for a minute then I have to get to work" said Michael as John gave Henry to Michael. 

"He is handsome" said Micheal as he look at his first nephew. "He is" said Shannon as she came over to him and look at Henry. "Want to have him as I get back to work" said Michael as he look at Shannon. "Sure" said Shannon as he gave Henry to her and went back to work. 

"Henry you just look like your daddy" said Shannon as she look at him in her arms. "Nat I came as I got off work but others are still at work" said Rex as he arrived with Duke. "The news travel fast around here" said John as he look at Natalie. "Or someone is telling the whole town about it" said Antonio as Jess laugh. "Henry" said Rex as he walk over to Shannon. 

"Natalie how are you feeling?" said Duke as he look at Natalie. "I am good and happy" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "He is not ready if you want to know" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "Ok" said Natalie as she smile. "Not if you tell Diego that it is time" said Antonio as Jess hit him on his arm slightly. "Don't you say it" said Jess as she look at him. "Te amo Jess" said Antonio as he kiss her.

Vega's

"I am glad that they all left so I can have you to myself" said John as he put Henry to bed. "Me too. me and Henry are tired" said Natalie as she yawned. "He is sleeping" said John as Natalie went to sleep. "Sweet dreams my family" said John as he sit down. "John I came to give you two weeks off from the station" said Bo as he enter the room quietly. 

"Thanks and I liked that" said John as he smile. "How are they" said Bo as they talk quietly. "Sleeping been a long day" said John as he yawned. "I got to go home or Nora will call" said Bo as he left.

Vega's 

Morning

"Antonio wake up now" said Jess as she was in labor. "What's wrong?" said Antonio as he woke up. "I think Diego is ready to come out on your wish" said Jess as she glare at him. "Let's go" said Antonio as he grab their bags and took Jess to the car. 

"Mami thanks for staying with Jamie" said Antonio as he called her to come over. "We will come by later when she wake up and have breakfast" said Carlotta as they left to the hospital.

Hospital

"As I am breathing here I am not happy that you told him to come which he has only four weeks until due date" said Jess as she look at him. "I know but I didn't know that he would listen to me" said Antonio as they look at each other.

"Really?" said Jess as he nod. "I wasn't there for Jamie's birth" said Antonio as she smile at him. "I know" said Jess as she felt it again.

"Breathe 10 times" said Antonio as she look at him. "Very funny Vega" said Jess as he smile at her. "Tell me are you ready to see him?" said Antonio as she smile. "I am but he listened to you" said Jess as he laugh. "I know" said Antonio as they prepare for Diego's arrival.

Natalie's room

"Sweetie, Jess is in labor as we speak" said John as he smile at her. "Oh my god that's great" said Natalie as she feed her son. "Everyone is here again and all our friends are here too" said John as their friends came to visit them

Waiting room

"Michael?" said Viki as she saw him. "She is still in labor" said Micheal as she nod. "For how long? Natalie had Henry in 6 hours" said Kevin as he stand by Viki. "Sometime the babies just hurry to come out and some take their time to come out which is what Diego is doing and he is expect to arrive soon" said Michael as they agreed.

"Keep us update" said Viki as he nod. "I will" said Michael as he left. "Have he arrived?" said Carlotta as she came in with Jamie. "Not yet, he is taking his time and will make his appearance soon" said Viki as she look at Carlotta. "Okay" said Carlotta as they sit down.

Jess's room

"Diego it's nice to see you" said Jess as she had him in her arms. "It's us daddy and mommy" said Antonio as he kiss his son's head.

Waiting room

"Here he comes" said Kevin as he see Michael coming. "How is he?" said Viki as Michael smile. "He have arrived half hour ago and is with Jess in her room" said Michael as they smile. "Can we see her?" said Viki as he nod. "Antonio asked me to bring all of you to see them" said Micheal as they went to see Diego.

Jess's room 

"Mom meet your grandson Christian Diego Vega" said Jess as Antonio took Jamie from his mom to see Diego. "What do you think of your baby brother?" said Antonio as he look at Jamie. "Pretty" said Jamie as she look at Diego. "He look like Antonio" said Carlotta as she look at Diego.

"He have his eyes and hair color" said Jess as she smile at Diego. "Jess he is beautiful" said Viki as she look at Diego. "Natalie want to see her nephew" said John as he and Natalie along with Henry came in. "Hey" said Jess as she smile. "He is just like Antonio" said Natalie as she see Diego.

"Jamie was happy to see him" said Antonio as he put Diego in his bed. "So was everyone also I got two weeks off from the station to be with my wife, son and daughter" said Antonio as he smile at her. "I like how that sound our daughter and son" said Jess as they went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later

Vega's

"Jess" said Antonio as he see her with their son. "Hey" said Jess as she feed her son. "Daddy, pick me up" said Jamie as she came up to him. "What you doing up early?" said Antonio as he hold her. "Baby crying" said Jamie as she look at him. 

"He woke you up?" said Antonio as he smile. "Yes" said Jamie as she nod. "Me too. You want to eat with me?" said Antonio as he look at her. "What you having?" said Jamie as they went downstairs. "I don't know" said Antonio as they went to the kitchen.

"Diego, do you know how much I love you and when I look at you knowing that you look like your daddy" said Jess as he sleep in her arms as she rock the chair slowly and Diego in his crib to sleep. "Jamie how are you feeling about having a brother?" said Antonio as Jess walk in. "Good, mommy where is he?" said Jamie as they look at her. "He is sleeping in his crib" said Jess as she eat with them. 

"I got to go to work but I can't get myself to leave" said Antonio as they smile. "We are going places with Diego. We will stop to see you and show off how beautiful he is" said Jess as she smile at Jamie. "See you later" said Antonio as he left to work. "How long does he sleep" said Jamie as they cleaned up. "Depend as how quick we are" said Jess as they took shower and got dressed. 

"Sweetie I was coming to get you. We are going out" said Jess as she carried him in her arms. "Jamie you got everything?" said Jess as she knew that she had been a great help since they brought Diego home from the hospital. "All ready" said Jamie as she smile. "He is sleeping and I just fed him so we will be fine for few hours" said Jess as she put him in the stroller and they left to Natalie's.

Mcbain's

"Come on in I just got ready. John left for work and Henry had been fed" said Natalie as she sound tired. "I know the feeling but I am happy" said Jess as she smile at her son. "Can I see Henry?" said Jamie as they smile. "Sure have a seat and I will go get him" said Natalie as she heard him crying. "Jamie" said Natalie as she sit with Jamie. "He's pretty like my brother" said Jamie as she look at Henry. 

"We are lucky" said Natalie as Jamie agreed. "How did John do about leaving you and Henry for work?" said Jess as she had Diego near her. "He was like will you be okay, call me if you need anything, come see me at work with Henry" said Natalie as she smile. "Same here" said Jess as she laugh. "I want to show him off to Asa since he was calling about him since he couldn't see him because he was out of town" said Natalie as Jess nod. "Have Renee call about us coming to see him" said Jess as they got ready to leave. "She did last night" said Natalie as they left to see Asa.

Asa's

"Grandpa we are here with the boys" said Jess as they went inside. "You all came" said Renee as she lead them into the living room. "What do you all want to drink?" said Renee as they sit down. "Three iced teas" said Jamie as Asa walk into the room.

"Have Jamie been helping lately" said Asa as Jamie nod. "She was and she really loved her brother" said Jess as she smile. "Can I see them?" said Asa as he look at the boys. 

"Which one you want first?" said Natalie as Diego cry. "Bring me Henry" said Asa as Jess pick up Diego and feed him. "He is beautiful" said Asa as he hold Henry in his arms. " he look like John" said Jess as he agreed. 

"Next one better look like Natalie said Asa as he smile at them. "If it is a girl" said Natalie as Henry woke up to look at Asa for few minutes before crying for Natalie. "Here have Diego" said Jess as Henry was with Natalie. 

"He look like Antonio" said Asa as he look at Diego. "How you know that" said Jess as Natalie put Henry in the stroller. "No one can forget those eyes he had which he have it" said Asa as Jess nod. "So do I" said Jamie as she smile. 

"You are right and do you think he will have his temper" said Asa as Jess laugh. "Maybe" said Jamie as she sit with Natalie. "Here you go" said Asa as he give Diego to Jess. "I got those pictures from you both and I loved it" said Asa as he smile.

"Really? We was thinking of having a Christmas card with me, Antonio, Jamie and Diego in it for the family" said Jess as she put Diego in the stroller. "If you do that I would keep it forever" said Asa as they smile. "So am I" said Natalie as she smile. 

"Good and I have to meet with Kevin in an hour but I loved to see those boys and Jamie before my meeting with Kevin" said Asa as Jamie drink her tea. "How are Antonio and John those days?" said Renee as she call for the limo. "They are good and they are expecting us for lunch" said Natalie as she stand up. "That's good and have fun" said Asa as they left.

Police Station

"There is Nora" said Natalie as they were inside the station. "Nora" said Jamie as she called out. "Sweetie, how are you these days?" said Nora as she smile. "Good and happy" said Jess as they agreed. "Can you tell by those boys?" said Natalie as she smile. "Oh my they are beautiful and just like their daddy" said Nora as she look at the boys. 

"Where is Bo?" said Natalie as she look at her. "He and Matthew are in the office" said Nora as they went in the office. "I am glad you both bring those boys to see me" said Bo as he hug them. "We are here to see our husband" said Jess as they smile.

"They are out and we will call them back in" said Bo as Matthew call their number on the radio. "This is Vega and Mcbain" said John as he answered. "Get to the station" said Matthew as he call them in on the radio. "Sure Matthew we will" said John as they return to the station.

"There goes your future" said Natalie as she smile at him.

"Diego" said Bo as he see that Diego had woken up by noticing Jamie on his side. "Jess can I?" said Bo as he look at Jess. "Sure" said Jess as he pick Diego up. "Jess" said Antonio as Jamie ran into his arms and he lift her up.

"Miss us?" said Jess as she smile at Antonio. "You bet I did" said Antonio as he hold Jamie in his arms. "John I think Henry is up and waiting for you" said Natalie as he went to pick up his son.

"how is my family" said Nora as she smile. "Just fine right Diego" said Bo as Diego cry for Antonio. "I am going to get some water" said Jamie as she went with Matthew to get some. "My boy I am here" said Antonio as Diego seem happy to see him. "I heard that you closed the case" said Natalie as she look at Bo. 

"Yes but Adriana's paper about it still stand in that case" said Bo as she nod. "So is it over?" said Jess as she look at Bo. "For now" said Antonio as he hug Diego. "We need to go to see grandma since I am to stay with her tonight" said Jamie as she got some water. "Yes we better go or she will worry" said John as Henry sleep in his arms as they left.

Diner

"How is my boys these days?" said Carlotta as she greet them. "Good and I am ready" said Jamie as she see Mickey and Eddie eating lunch. "Hey Eddie" said Jamie as she walk over to them. 

"How are you today?" said Eddie as Mickey told Linda that Jamie is Antonio's daughter with Keri. "Really?" said Linda as Antonio came over to them.

"Hey boys" said Antonio as he went over to them. "Antonio how is your son?" said Mickey as he look at Antonio. "He's doing good" said Antonio as he smile. "Antonio I am glad to meet your daughter for the first time" said Linda as she smile. 

"You are welcome" said Antonio as he look at her. "Jamie" called Carlotta as she look at Jamie. "I have to go my grandma is calling" said Jamie as she left to go to see what she need. 

"Your kids is just like you" said Eddie as he smile. "That's true" said Antonio as he hear his son crying. "I know you got to go but it nice to chat to you once in a while" said Eddie as they agreed. 

"We are not going anywhere" said Mickey as they look at Antonio. "We are here for you Antonio" said Linda as the boys agreed. "I know" said Antonio as he left to the calling of his son. "Hey kiddo" said Antonio as he had Diego after Jess finished feeding him.

"Carlotta I might need a babysitter next week since I need to go to Rodi's for few hours" said Natalie as she look at Carlotta. "I would watch him here and I am having Jamie here since she liked to help out around here" said Carlotta as she look at Natalie.

"Thanks and I will drop him off as I go to work" said Natalie as she smile. "Look like you are going to be his first babysitter" said John as Carlotta had Henry in his arms "Ready?" said Antonio as he and Jess told her that they are leaving with Diego. Then they left.

Vega's

"Jamie was sweet with Diego" said Jess as she loved to see them bond as brother and sister. "She was talking to my friends like they should be her friends" said Antonio as he smile.

"She liked to hear their stories about you" said Jess as she smile at him. "What stories?" said Antonio as he look at her. "You growing up but he forget those things that you want to tell her when she is older to understand" said Jess as he nod.

"They really cared. what loyal friends are they" said Antonio as they got in bed. "We better get some sleep before Diego wake up and start crying for us" said Jess as they went to bed knowing that Diego is bond to wake them up early in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Vega's

Antonio woke up by Diego's crying. "He is on time" said Jess as she only has four hours of sleep. "Jess I got him" said Antonio as she went to sleep. "Daddy got you" said Antonio as he pick his son up. "Happy to see me don't you?" said Antonio as he smile at Diego and give him the bottle and sit in the rocking chair.

"Antonio wake up you got to go to work" said Jess as she pick Diego up and put him in the crib sleeping. "I should call in" said Antonio as he got up. "You get paid today" said Jess as she look at him. "I better change then" said Antonio as he change and left to work.

"Can you stop in Rodi's later?" said Natalie as she called Jess. "Sure and I will after I drop Diego at mom's" said Jess as she had to go help Todd at the Banner. "Lunch date then?" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "I better go or Todd will call again" said Jess as they hung up and she got ready then went to work.

Llanfair

"Mom thanks for taking care of him so I can work" said Jess as Viki pick Diego up. "Anytime and you go to the Banner" said Viki as she smile. "Before he will call about Diego and how sweet he is" said Jess as she look at Diego. "We love him and Henry" said Viki as Jess left to work.

Banner

"Jess how is your son these days" said Todd as he walk over to her. "Good as always" said Jess as she sit at her desk. "Here read these from New Jersey" said Todd as she read it. 

"Antonio and John was working on that case. N.J. caught the killer but won't stated his name" said Jess as she look at Todd. "They caught him last night trying to rape and kill the girl when he got busted by the cops" said Todd as he sit down. 

"So he is in jail now?" said Jess as she look at the paper. "Yes and put him on trial today then here tomorrow and others states also if they all ruled guilty he is on death rows for many deaths" said Todd as he got up. "I better call Antonio" said Jess as Todd left her office.

Police Station

"We will put him on the death row tomorrow" said Bo on the phone to N.J as he along with John and Antonio found out the news. "It was all over the news this morning" said John as he look at them. "I was busy with Diego" said Antonio as he look at the paper. "Boys they said it was Paul Cramer" said Bo as they look at Bo. 

"What! he is the killer?" said John as he thought about Natalie. "Are you kidding us?" said Antonio as Bo look at them. "It is true that it is him everything matched to him, I am sorry" said Bo as Antonio desk phone rings. 

"Llanview police department Marcie speaking " said Marcie as she answer the phone. "I need to talk to Antonio it is important" said Jess as she call to talk to Antonio. "I will tell him" said Marcie as she went to get him.

"Antonio your wife is on the phone" said Marcie look inside the office. "Thanks. Excuse me as i go speak to my wife." said Antonio as he left the office. "Jess what is it?" said Antonio as he pick up the phone.

"I heard about that killer, and it is Paul Cramer I am glad he is in jail" said Jess as she look at the paper again. "I know but everything we had all fit to him and matched up to him" said Antonio as he sit down. "I hope Natalie didn't hear the news" said Jess as she check the time.

"Want me to tell John to call her?" said Antonio as he look over to the office. "No just let her be I am expected to have lunch with her today at Rodi's" said Jess as she got up. "We are going there for lunch" said Antonio as he and John had plan on eating there. "Good then we will see you both then" said Jess as she smile.

"I know and we will. I got to get back to Bo so I will see you at Rod's" said Antonio as they hung up. "We have two kids and she was going to see who pick up who" said Antonio as Bo hung up his phone. "Thanks for your help as we get back to A.C" said Roger as he got up. "It is nice to see you again John" said Roger as he look at John.

"Me too" said John as Roger left. "She heard it didn't she" said Bo as he look at Antonio. "Yes and I hope Natalie didn't find out" said Antonio as he look at John. "It was all over the news" said John as he got up. 

"Did she see the TV or the newspaper?" said Bo as he look at John. "No but Rodi's offer free newspaper from Banner" said John as he look at Bo. "As long you eat there to get free newspaper" said Antonio as they agreed.

Rodi's

"Please let us be okay" said Jess as she look for Natalie. "Duke where is Natalie?" said Jess as she went over to him. "she is in the office" said Duke as he smile. "Thanks" said Jess as she went to find her. "Is it true about Paul being the serial killer?" said Natalie as Jess came into the office.

"Yes I know. I called Antonio after I found it out and he said that everything they had matched him" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "How about that lunch we agreed on" said Natalie as they went to get lunch. "Hey ladies" said Eddie as he and Mickey sit at their table.

"Where did you go?" said Jess as she look at him. "Working" said Mickey as Eddie brought their lunch over to them. "Oh really? where?" said Natalie as she look at Eddie. "U.V." said Eddie as they eat lunch. "What position?" said Natalie as she sip from her drink. 

"I am the door guard and if I see those bad guys I will shoot them down" said Eddie as Jess and Natalie laugh. "I work at the bar and you have to be 21 to drink so show me your id?" said Mickey as they laugh again. "Did Rex teach you both?" said Natalie as the boys nod. 

"He did. We are working tonight" said Eddie as they look at the girls. "What you talking about?" said Antonio as he and John join them for lunch. "They got a job at U.V." said Natalie as she smile at John. 

"Does that mean you are the boss of my friends?" said Antonio as they sit down. "No. I got to know them well but Rex is their boss and I am just a friend" said Natalie as she look at John. "What are you up to tonight?" said Eddie as they look at each other. "We will see if we can go to U.V. tonight" said Jess as she look at Antonio. 

"Sound good as Mom keep Diego and Carlotta have Henry tonight" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "I am in" said Jess as she smile. "Where is Linda?" said Antonio as he and John eat lunch. "I don't know. She might have found a job" said Eddie as he and Mickey have been busy to notice.

"I better call her" said Eddie as other stay quiet and eat lunch. "It is ringing" said Eddie as he count the rings. "Hello" said Linda as she answer the phone. "Hey honey where are you?" said Eddie as they look at him. "Resting at home" said Linda as she took a nap before work. "You want to come see me at work at U.V." said Eddie as he told others she is at home and still in Llainview. 

"I got to work until seven. I will stop by later" said Linda as she got up to eat before getting ready for work. "where do you work?" said Eddie as he tell them that she will be there after seven. "I work at the diner and helping Carlotta" said Linda as she was dressed to go. "Cool" said Eddie as he smile. "I have to go I am due to work in ten minutes" said Linda as they hung up.

"She work at the diner with Carlotta" said Eddie as he look at them. "i knew she was hiring" said Antonio as he smile. "I am going to see her at work and beg for some pie before I get back to work" said Mickey as he and Eddie got up. "We better go and see you later" said Eddie as they left.

"We got to get back to work" said John as he kiss Natalie. "We get off at five" said Antonio as he kiss Jess and left with John. "I get off at three and go home to change into something new that Antonio have not seen me in it yet" said Jess as she smile. "Me too" said Natalie as they left.

3:30 pm 

"Perfect" said Jess as she put on yellow and pink dress that touch above near her knees and the strings was tied around her neck as she look in the mirror. Doorbell rings. "Natalie come in" said Jess as she went to let Natalie in. "You look great" said Natalie as she smile. "So do you" said Jess as she put on her matching heels on. Natalie wore black skirt with dark red top and black heels. "All ready?" said Jess as they left.

4:30pm

"Thank god I got off work early" said Antonio as he change to black jean with white shirt and black Jacket. "There you go" said Antonio as he put on his black shoes. Doorbell rings. "Let's go" said John as he wore black jean and black shoes with white shirt no jacket. 

5pm-U.V.

"Ladies what bring you here?" said Eddie as he took them inside. "We are good" said Jess as they smile. "Good and I need to get back to work" said Eddie as he return to his post. "Mickey" said Natalie as she look at him. "Ladies looking nice today" said Mickey as he smile. "It is for our husbands" said Jess as Mickey gave them some drink. 

5:30pm

"Eddie" said Antonio as he and John walk over to Eddie. "Your wives are in there" said Eddie as he smile at them. "Thanks" said John as he and Antonio went inside. "Hey babe" said Antonio as he put his arms around her. "Mickey we want beer" said John as he hug Natalie.

"Here you go" said Mickey as he bring their drinks to them. "Thanks" said Antonio as he drink his. "Jess you are so beautiful tonight" said Antonio as he smile at Jess. "You are handsome tonight" said Jess as she kiss him. "Antonio we are in the public" said Natalie as she took John away to the dance floor. "Let's dance" said Jess as she took him to the dance floor.

7:30pm

"Hey sweetie" said Linda as she smile."Linda I missed you" said Eddie as they hug. "Come on in" said Eddie as Rex took over for him. "Hey Antonio" said Linda as they walk over to them. "Is it true that you work for my mom?" said Antonio as he have Jess in his arms. "She asked me to and I agreed" said Linda. "You like working there?" said Eddie as he look at her. "Where is mickey?" said Linda as she look at them. "He is working at the bar" said Natalie as they look at him which he seem busy to notice them watching him. "He is good" said Linda as she went to dance with Eddie. 

11pm 

They are still dancing. "Jess are you tired?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I am. Are you?" said Jess as she put her arms around his neck. "I am" said Antonio as they kiss. "Then take me home" said Jess as they smile. "Let's go" said Antonio as they let them know they are going home which John and Natalie left five minutes later.


	13. Chapter 13

Vega's

"I am late to work" said Antonio as he look at the time. "What time is it?" said Jess as she heard him. "Ten am" said Antonio as he got up and got dressed. "We slept in. Diego is at mom and Jamie is at Carlotta with Henry" said Jess as she got dressed. 

"If he was here we will be on time to work" said Antonio as he grab his things for work. "What are you going to say to Bo?" said Jess as she look at him. "I think I will have to come up with a excuse by the time I get there" said Antonio as they left to work.

Police Station 

"Antonio what happened to you?" said John as he look at Antonio. "I slept in. Where is Bo?" said Antonio as he look at John. "He is in his office" said John as Antonio nod and Bo called for him. "What happened?" said Bo as he look at Antonio. 

"We overslept since our kids are at our mother's house" said Antonio as Bo nod. "You look better with plenty of sleep. Paul was ruled guilty in 2 states now" said Bo as he sit down. "Thanks Bo" said Antonio as he smile. "I have a son and I know what it is like. John just arrived in half hour ago" said Bo as he smile and Antonio left the office.

"I heard you arrive late too John" said Antonio as he sit at his desk. "Yes but Bo excused us right?" said John as he look at Antonio. "Yes" said Antonio as he agreed. "How was your night without the baby?" said John as he smile. "Oh it was fun but we need him to wake us up" said Antonio as he work. "Me too I missed him" said John as he work.

Llanfair

"Mom I am here" said Jess as she walk inside. "I just put Diego to sleep" said Viki as she smile. "How was he?" said Jess as she missed her son. "He was good" said Viki as she was tired. "I had good time last night but I missed him" said Jess as she smile. "It happens trust me" said Viki as the front door open. "I know" said Jess as Natalie arrive with Henry. "Look who is here" said Natalie as she smile. 

"Henry" said Viki as she hug him in her arms. "How was last night" said Natalie as she look at Jess. "It was good and Antonio was late to work" said Jess as Natalie smile. "So was John" said Natalie as they laugh. Diego crying as he heard Jess's voice. "Diego mommy came for you" said Jess as she pick him up and kiss his head. 

"I could see his eyes and he does look like Antonio as he is getting big" said Natalie as she hold Henry on her lap after she sit down. "I know and I normally sit down and put him on my stomach and knee. He would stare at me with his pretty brown eyes" said Jess as she sit down and did it. 

"When I look at Henry I see John in him" said Natalie as Henry looking at her. "Jess can you work for the banner next week. Todd and i can go on a business trip?" said Viki as she was on the phone. "Sure mom. I will and is Kevin too?" said Jess as she look at Viki. "Yes he is expected to work there next week" said Viki as she left to go to the Llanview University. Then they went home.

Vega's

"Jamie what movie did you pick?" said Jess as she had put Diego to bed. "Princess diaries 1 and 2, Cinderella story. One that daddy pick and it look scary. It called the village" said Jamie as Antonio set the table with popcorn, pizzas, and drinks. "Which one?" said Antonio as he told Jess to sit with him. "Cinderella story" said Jamie as she put the movie in the DVD player. "Here we go" said Jess as she and Jamie grab some pizza. 

"Give me the popcorn" said Antonio as he had his arm around Jess. "Don't you want pizza?" said Jess as she give him the bowl of popcorn. "I am good" said Antonio as he eat popcorn.

"Let me have some" said Jess as she eat some popcorn then Jamie put it on the table and eat some. "I bet it is that guy right there" said Antonio as Jamie tell him to be quiet.

"It is over and Jamie it is time for bed" said Antonio as Jess went to check on Diego. Antonio clean up the living room and went to check on Jamie. He saw that she is sleeping and put the cover on her then went into Diego's room. "Jess let me have him" said Antonio as he put Diego in bed while Jess went to bed. 

"I have to work all week next week" said Jess as he got in bed. "What time?" said Antonio as he look at her. "8am to 3pm just for next week. Kevin and I are taking over for mom and Todd while they go on a business trip to Washington state" said Jess as he nod. "who is going to babysit the kids while we are working?" said Antonio as she smile. "We will find out that tomorrow" said Jess as they went to sleep. 

Next day 

He woke up with Jess's head on his chest and he touch her blond hair. "Hey" said Jess as she felt him touching her. "We got to get up" said Antonio as they heard Diego crying. "Something is wrong" said Jess as they ran to Diego's room. 

"He seem too warm I will get the temperature" said Antonio as he went to get it and return. "Here we go" said Antonio as he took his temperature. "It is high we need to go to the hospital" said Antonio as they got dressed. Antonio call the hospital and told them they are coming. He get Jamie ready and they left for the hospital.

Hospital

"Michael take Jamie" said Antonio as he and Jess check Diego in with high fever. I will call Carlotta" said Micheal as he took Jamie and call Carlotta. Carlotta arrived fifteen minutes later. "Jamie what happened" said Carlotta as She went over to Jamie. "Diego was brought in with high fever and I will go and check" said Michael as Carlotta went to call the family. 

"Michael what is happening with my son?" said Jess as they look at Diego. "I don't know and I got the medicine for his fever" said Michael as he told the nurses to give it to Diego. "Then will he be fine?" said Antonio as he look at Michael. "I don't know yet and we are testing his blood right now" said Michael as he left the room. 

"Michael" said Eve as she and Viki walk over to him. "I don't know yet and I am going to the lab" said Michael as he look at them. "I know you care about Diego and go to the lab" said Eve as they went back to the waiting room.

"Diego I wonder what is wrong here?" said Jess as she put Diego's hand in hers. "Jess?" said Antonio as he look at her. "Antonio go get mom" said Jess as she look at him. "Be back soon" said Antonio as he left the room and Viki went to see Diego. "RJ I am not in the mood to talk" said Antonio as he stood in the hallway. "I came to ask you if I can have Jamie for awhile?" said RJ as he look at Antonio. "Alright" said Antonio as he walk over to Jamie. "Jamie I want you to go with RJ?" said Antonio as she left with RJ.

"Hey" said Antonio as he went over to Diego. "I came to check his temperature" said the nurse as she did her job. "His fever had gone down" said the Nurse as she left. "Diego be strong for mommy" said Jess as she was careful of the iv in his arm. "Jess he will be fine" said Antonio as they hug. 

"His temperature is normal now" said the nurse as she came to see him and left. "Diego" said Antonio as he was awake. "Sweetie you made us worry about you" said Jess as Micheal came in. "There is nothing wrong with him, he just had a high fever" said Michael as they was happy. "When can he go home?" said Jess as she look at Michael. "In an hour" said Michael as he left. 

Vega's

"Natalie thanks for be here with Jamie" said Antonio as they return home with Diego. "He is fine now" said Jess as she had her son in her arms. "Daddy Natalie told me that he had a high fever " said Jamie as Antonio pick her up. "It was too high for a baby to deal with" said Antonio as he had Jamie in his arms. "I got to go home. John is home with Henry" said Natalie as she left.

"he had to rest today doctor's orders" said Jess as she put him in his crib sleeping. "Just movies here?" said Jamie as she look at Antonio. "Get one. I get the food and drinks" said Antonio as they did it fast to the living room. "What are you both up to?" said Jess as she notice them watching TV. 

"Movie" said Jamie as she watch the movie. "Come here" said Antonio as Jess sit with him. "I was afraid of what would happen to him since Megan" said Jess as Jamie look at her. "Who is Megan" said Jamie as Jess smile. "My firstborn daughter she was stillborn. Her father was Will Rappaport who is Jen's brother" said Jess as Jamie nod and return to the movie.

"I know. He will be fine and he is upstairs resting in his bed where he is safe" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "I know" said Jess as she look at him and smile.

The phone rings. "Vega" said Antonio as he answer the phone. "This is Bo. Paul Cramer had ran away from prison. He is armed and dangerous" said Bo as he look at Jess. "Oh my god did you call John?" said Antonio as he told Jess it is Bo. "Yes" said Bo as he sit down. 

"Thanks" said Antonio as they hung up. "What did he say" said Jess as she had Jamie go to bed. "Paul had ran away from the prison. He is armed and dangerous" said Antonio as he put the phone away. "Oh my god" said Jess as they hug. "I know" said Antonio as they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Police Station

"Antonio there are a hostage holdup at the new community center" said John as he look at Antonio. "Oh no Jess and Natalie went there to help some friends and earn their bonus for helping" said Antonio as he look at Antonio. "Good thing is that Henry and Diego are at Joey's" said John as Antonio agreed. "Jamie is at the Diner" said Antonio as Bo gave out orders. "John and Antonio you both come with me" said Bo as they left.

Community Center

"Someone said that it is Paul Cramer in there" said officer Smith as they arrived.

"Thanks and keep updated for us" said Bo as the officer nod. "Boys spread out and see if anyone will help. Some of you try to go around and find a way in then tell us right away" said John as Bo and Antonio talk. 

"Be careful he is armed men" said Bo as he went to find out more. "Let's try to go around as we can" said Antonio as they put on their shield for protection. 

"Team one ready" said Antonio as he talk in the walkies talkie. "Team two ready" said John as he lead them other way from Antonio. "Team one and two move forward and keep your eyes out for anything helpful" said Bo as he had them on radio to track them.

"Bo" said Eddie as he came with Mickey on Carlotta and Viki's behalf. "I know they are in there" said Bo as they nod. "Then can we help?" said Mickey as Bo look at them. "Keep eye on the front door" said Bo as they did while Bo look at the blueprint.

Team one

"There is a ladder that goes on the roof" said Antonio as Team two found a backdoor. "We found a ladder Bo" said Antonio as they wait.

"Good and try to go up quietly to see what you can find" said Bo as he hoped Jess and Natalie is okay. "Eddie can you get someone to say how many are in there and see if any more of my family are in there" said Bo as Eddie went to do the job.

Team two

"Bo we found the back door" said John as they wait. "Is it unlock?" said Bo as John look at the door. "Johnson try the door and see if you can open it slowly" said John as he open the door slowly. 

"It is open and how is team one?" said John as they went in quietly. "Antonio and his men should be on the roof by now. Go inside and be quiet" said Bo as he look at the building. "Going in" said John as he look up toward the roof and he went inside.

Team one

"We are on the roof " said Antonio to Bo as they look around. "Team 2 is inside and stand by" said Bo as he wait for a word from John. "We will" said Antonio as he tell his men to stand by then he pray for Jess and Natalie.

"Bo I got an guess around 100 people are in there. Jess, Natalie, Starr, Travis, Linda, Adriana, Duke, Rex, Shannon, Riley, Jen, Marcie are inside" said Eddie as Micheal arrive with help from the hospital. 

"We came fast as we can and the ambulances are a call away" said Micheal as he worried about Marcie. "John stand by" said Bo as he check the blueprint. "What is it?" said John as he say it low then Bo told him why. "Men stand by" said John as they wait.

"Antonio is there a sunroof up there?" said Bo as Antonio's team quietly look around. "We can see inside" said Bo as he listed those that he is family and friends to. "I will try to look again" said Antonio as they look into the window.

"I don't see them anywhere and we found a door downstairs" said Antonio as he look at the door. "Move downstairs and be careful also be aware where it lead you to" said Bo as they stand by the door. 

"We will" said Antonio as he lead them downstairs quietly. "John team one is coming down so keep a eye out for them" said Bo as he talk to John. "Understood that" said John as he quietly pass it to his men.

"Bo. Starr is in there" said Blair as she went over to Bo. "I know so is Natalie and Jess" said Bo as he look at her. "Then what are you doing?" said Todd as he stand by Blair. "I have my best detectives with their own team moving inside and toward them" said Bo as Antonio speak to Bo.

Team 1

"We are in the kitchen area and it is clear" said Antonio as they move to the door and was able to hear them clearly.

Team 2

"We are in the gym area and it is clear" said John as they move to the door and can hear them clearly.

"Stay in there men" said Bo as he told his men to keep watching the doors. "What that mean?" said Blair as she look at him. "They are close to them" said Bo as he look at the blueprints.

Inside

"Paul what do you think you are doing?" said Natalie as she look at him. "I don't know what you mean?" said Paul as he look at her. "Oh really then do you see what you are doing right now?" said Natalie as he look around them. "I know what I am doing here" said Paul as Jess look at him.

"Oh really then what is that?" said Jess as she had Starr with her. "Oh please I ain't telling you both" said Paul as he walk away from them. "You got to give up or my cousin will kick you all the way to Stateville" said Shannon as Adriana agreed with her. "We will be at your death chamber day" said Duke as he smile at Paul. "Like I am going to die" said Paul as he look at Duke.

 

"Oh if Antonio or John don't shoot you. I will kill you if you come near my family and friends" said Rex as he was by Adriana and Shannon with Duke. "You killed my mom and I will help Rex murder you" said Jen as she stay close to Riley. 

"I will burn your body in the fire" said Riley as he keep Jen by him. "They can't go to jail for your unknown death" said Marcie as she look at others. "We are going to make it look like you did it yourself" said Jen as she glare at Paul. "Don't hurt those people in here like you did to my mom" said Travis as he stay close to Starr. 

"What you got something to say before our husbands come in to hurt you" said Natalie as Paul look at her. "I don't see them anywhere" said Paul as he didn't knew that they are nearby inside the building. "Paul I am Linda and I have a question for you" said Linda as Paul look at her.

"what is it" said Paul as she smile. "Do you know who El Leon is?" said Linda as she knew it was Antonio. "No why should I have to know this?" said Paul as he was confused. "Oh you better go to the library and find that out because he is a legend in this town" said Linda as she try to play with his mind. "Why are you telling me those things?" said Paul as he look at her.

"He don't like people who threaten his family and friends also he is still alive and well" said Linda as she look at Jess. "Where is he then?" said Paul as he look around. "He is in Llanview and you will find the answer in the library" said Linda as 

"The answer is in the library and how can I find it" said Paul as Linda show him the library. "You have to find out on your own" said Linda as Starr asked Jess who was El Leon in her ear. Jess told her the answer in Starr's ear which she was shocked to hear the word Antonio Vega.

outside

"Thanks" said Bo as he got a call from the teams. "Blair everyone is fine inside" said Bo as John and Antonio told him that everyone was fine. "Thank god are you sure?" said Todd as Bo nod. "They heard everyone we know's voice and they are trying to get Paul to go to the library to find out about El Leon" said Bo as he smile. "He need to know that before he face him inside" said Eddie as Mickey agreed.

Team 1

"Bo what can we do?" said Antonio as he wait to move in. "Let me think" said Bo as he work up a plan.

Team 2

"Are we getting moving or not?" said John as he wait to move in. "I want him to go to the library away from others" said Bo as he was looking at the blueprints. "Want us to go to the library and make noise but Antonio is closer to the library" said John as he smile.

Team 1

"We are moving to the library" said Antonio as he lead them into the library. "Be careful" said Bo as Antonio's team move quietly into the library.

"What is it you want to do?" said Rex as he and Duke look at each other. "I will go to the library if you stay there I will be watching" said Paul as he went inside the library. "Those close the the door leave quickly and be quiet " said Jess as she look at others. "I am going to lead them out" said Marcie as she left with all people who she don't know. 

outside

"Bo they are coming out" said Mickey as the doors open. "Then Paul must had gone in the library" said Bo as he hope his team will be fine. 

Inside

"Linda we can't leave he is watching us as he work on the computer which is facing us" said Starr as she look at Linda. "I know" said Linda as she look through the window. "I have an idea, me, Riley, Jen, and Starr will try to go outside" said Rex as he look at Jess. "Be careful" said Jess as Natalie watch Paul which Rex took them out safely. "It is just us three" said Jess as she look at Natalie and Linda. 

Outside

"Starr are they okay?" said Bo as she nod. "Paul is watching them" said Starr as Blair hug her. "Come on let go home" said Blair as she lead Starr away from the scene. "I will order pizza for you" said Todd as they left. 

Team 2

1 feet closer 

"Natalie it's me" said John as he enter and Natalie smile at him. "he is in the library and watching us" said Natalie as they look at each other. "Go when to go" said John as she nod. 

Team 1

"Antonio Vega?" said Paul as he got off the computer. "Paul it's me El Leon" said Antonio as he hide from him and John move closer to the library.

"Let's go" said Jess as they ran outside. "Bo I am glad to see you" said Jess as they hug. "Me too" said Bo as he smile. "John move in" said Bo as John move into the library.

"Paul give up now" said John as he look at Paul while they had weapon pointed at him. "No I am not" said Paul as he smile. " Don't make me shoot" said John as he gave a warning. "Paul I heard you was looking for El Leon" said Antonio as he and his team appeared behind him. 

"You are him?" said Paul as he turn around. "I am" said Antonio as they look at Paul. "But you are a cop" said Paul as Antonio nod. "True but you don't know me" said Antonio as he move slowly. "What is it to you?" said John as Paul as he had his gun in his hand. "Put that down now" said John as he was ready to shoot. "No" said Paul as Antonio move fast which he got shot by Paul. 

Outside

"Oh my god" said Jess as she worried about Antonio. "John is it okay in there" said Bo as he wait for an answer back. "Antonio was shot" said John as he try to stop the bleeding. "Tell them to fire at Paul right now" said Bo as John gave them order and shots rang out.

Inside

"He is dead" said John as he look at Paul as he had someone check. "Paul is dead and get help in here" said John as he look at Antonio who was on the floor.

"Antonio are you okay?" said John as he nod. "I got shot in the shoulder" said Antonio as he hang on. "Hang in there and help is here" said John as Michael and his team got Antonio to take him to the Hospital. "Jess go to the hospital with Antonio" said Bo as Jess left with Antonio. 

Hospital

"Antonio please wake up " said Jess as he got out of surgery two hours ago. "Jess?" said Antonio as he look at her. "You are my hero" said Jess as they kiss. "I was afraid to lose you. I know you are strong and I heard everything in there. I love you Jess" said Antonio as he smile at her. "I love you too" said Jess as she lay by him and they sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Vega's

Doorbell rings. "Starr" said Jamie as she got her bag for school. "Are you ready for first day of school" said Antonio as he carry his one years old son Diego and put him in his playpen. "We better go if we get some good breakfast" said Starr as she smile. 

"You have everything right?" said Jess as she look at Jamie. "I am ready" said Jamie as she kiss her parents and brother then left with Starr. "Lucky us we have one more to go" said Jess as she pick up Diego and they went to the diner

Diner

"Mami busy day is it?" said Antonio as he look at Carlotta. "I guess you could say that. Linda is taking classes 8am to 3pm then she come here to work" said Carlotta as she was busy with orders. "Why don't you hire some help while she is in college" said Jess as she put Diego down in a chair. 

"Hey" said Eddie and Mickey as they look around. "Hey boys" said Carlotta as she smile. "When are you be in class?" said Antonio as he look at them. "1pm to 6pm" said Mickey as he look at Antonio.

"Can you help out here before classes?" said Carlotta as she look at the boys. "We can do that " said Eddie as they agreed. "You both are hired. Still working at U.V?" said Antonio as they got to work. "7pm to 10pm" said Mickey as Antonio look at his mother. "Do your studies here and after work?" said Jess as she sit down by Diego. "Got it" said Eddie as Antonio sit down and they order breakfast. 

"Boys what bring you by" said Natalie as she enter with John and Henry. "Nat" said Mickey as she put Henry by Diego. "I have double shifts this week" said Natalie as she sit down to eat. "I have to work more at the banner starting tomorrow" said Jess as she fed the boys.

"School started and work called" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "Girls the diner is getting full as we speak" said Carlotta as they nod. "On it" said Mickey as he and Eddie went around asking them if they need anything as Antonio make more coffee. 

"Jamie is in school with Starr and Jack" said Jess as she smile. "Saw them at donuts shop with Todd this morning" said John as he eat breakfast. "They was there for two minutes" said Natalie as she eat breakfast. "Who is cooking here?" said Mickey as Eddie went to cook.

"I have to get to the station" said Antonio as he finish eating. "Me too" said John as they left. "Nice exit" said Jess as she and Natalie laugh. "We need to think of a babysitter for the boys" said Natalie as she smile at the boys. "Community center have daycare" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "Let's go" said Natalie as they took the boys and left.

Community Center 

It is nice here " said Natalie as she look around. "It is" said Jess as the lady greet them. "I am Jess Vega and this is my sister Natalie Mcbain. We are looking for a good care for our sons" said Jess as she hold on to Diego. "Let's go in my office" said the lady as they went to her office.

"I need to work double shifts and my husband worked until 6pm. I can drop off and he can pick up but I need to ask you some questions first" said Natalie as she keep a hold of Henry. "Jess" said the lady as she look at Jess. "I work for my family newspaper and I have to work all day so does my husband. He can pick up and I will drop off. I have a daughter who is in school " said Jess as she keep Diego on her lap.

"Here is some papers to look at and fill out" said the lady as they took the papers. "We will talk to our husbands" said Jess as they look at the papers. "We might have our sons with some family members some other days" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "We might have them pick the boys up" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "Ok" said the lady as they talk.

Police Station

"Boys can I see you in my office?" said Bo as John and Antonio follow Bo into his office. "Andy? you said that you are not coming back for good" said Antonio as he look at her. "I know but I was transferred back here" said Andy as she look at him. 

"Andy is on my force now and I know there is history here" said Bo as he look at them. "Andy what bring you here?" said John as he look at her. "I came here to be with my family" said Andy as Antonio look at her. "Max left" said Antonio as she nod. 

"I know" said Andy as she look at Antonio. "What are you talking about?" said Antonio as he was confused. " Bo can I speak to Antonio alone?" said Andy as Bo nod. "Sure come on John" said Bo as John left with him. "I forget to turn in the papers in and we are still married" said Andy as he glare at her. 

"What! Why did you do that? I am married to Jess" said Antonio as he was upset. "I know and I am sorry" said Andy as she look at him. "Is there more?" said Antonio as she nod. "You have a son" said Andy as he wasn't happy. "Andy do you see what you have done?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I told you that I am so sorry" said Andy as she look at him.

"How old is he?" said Antonio as she smile. "Four years old his name is Roberto Juan Vega" said Andy as he nod. "How you know if he is mine?" said Antonio as he state the facts. "I did some DNA tests and he matched yours 100% and he look just like you" said Andy as Antonio thought of his family. "How will Jess deal with this?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I am sorry" said Andy as Antonio left.

Vega's

"Why didn't she tell me long time ago?" said Antonio as he look at the picture of him with Jess along with Jamie and Diego. "You are home" said Jess as she smile. "Hey" said Antonio as he hug her. "Are you okay?" said Jess as he nod. 

"I have to talk to you about something" said Antonio as they sit down after Diego been put in his bed asleep. "What is it?" said Jess as she look at him. "Andy is back in town and she is staying this time. she have a son " said Antonio as he look at her. 

"Is there more?" said Jess as he nod. "I am the father to her four years old son that I never knew about. Andy forget to put in the papers in that mean I am still married to her which I am married to you but I did sign it and she forgot to sign it" said Antonio as she nod. 

"How dare her to do this" said Jess as she try not to have tears. "Jess I am sorry I found out at the station" said Antonio as she nod and the phone rings. 

"Vega" said Antonio as he answer the phone. "This is Andy I want you to meet your son" said Andy as she called him. "Andy you should have told me along time ago. I have a family and we need time to talk about this" said Antonio as he hung up on her. 

"Can you still file those paper again?" said Jess as she look at him. "I can and I will make sure that she sign it and I am taking her to the court" said Antonio as they hug. "For?" said Jess as he smile at her.

"For my other son Robbie" said Antonio as she smile. "Ok" said Jess as they kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" said Antonio as she nod. "We have to tell Jamie before we go ahead" said Jess as he nod. "We tell her tonight and tomorrow we go see Nora then we are on our way to court" said Antonio as Jamie arrive home.

"Jamie can we talk?" said Antonio as they sit down. "Sure" said Jamie as she look at him. "How do you feel about having another brother who is older than you?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I don't know and I never seen him yet" said Jamie as Antonio agreed.

"His name is Roberto and he might look like me" said Antonio as she nod. "I will look out at school" said Jamie as he nod. "Let's eat" said Jess as she tell them it's time for dinner. "Jamie would you stay at Starr's until Antonio come and get you?" said Jess as she nod.

"I will" said Jamie as she smile. "I will take Diego to daycare and you will need to get him after work. I had the papers done and thank you for agreeing about this" said Jess as they eat. "I get it. We work all day" said Antonio as they finished cleaning up. 

Vega's 

"A happy boy this morning are you Diego" said Jess as he giggles. "Jamie, Starr's here and I have told her to keep you at her place after school" said Antonio as he call for Jamie and she left with Starr.

Daycare

"Diego there is Henry why don't you go and play with him" said Jess as she put him down with Henry and left.

Police Station

"Nora can I talk to you alone" said Antonio as he look at Nora. "Sure come in my office" said Nora as they went to her office. "Andy forgot to turn in the papers and I want to do it now. I want to take Andy to court for custody" said Antonio as she nod. "Why don't you tell me the story here" said Nora as she start to write them down. 

"She kept my first son from me for six years and she just forgot the papers that she was to turn in for divorce" said Antonio as he tell her everything. "Full or shared?" said Nora as she draw some papers. " i don't know" said Antonio as he look at her.

"Here are the papers and I will be your lawyer. I will get things ready and sent paper to Andy for custody of Roberto Juan Vega" said Nora as he nod. "Thanks" said Antonio as he signed the papers. "I will give this to Andy and make sure she signed it" said Antonio as he got up. 

Rodi's 

"Andy" said Antonio as he walk over to her. "Hey" said Andy as he gave her the papers. "I want you to sign this now" said Antonio as he gave her the pen. "Don't you want time to think about your son" said Andy as she look at the papers. 

"Just sign it and I am married to Jess and I have plans for Roberto" said Antonio as she signed the papers. "Thank you and where is he?" said Antonio as he took the papers and pen. "I enrolled him in school" said Andy as he nod. "I go to get back to work" said Antonio as he left.

Police Station

"Nora here is the papers and make it legal" said Antonio as he gave her the papers. "Thank you" said Nora as she leave him to work at his desk. 

Banner

"We got everything right?" said Jess as she look at him. "Ready to be printed" said Todd as he nod. "Take them to be printed" said Viki as Todd left. "I got some work to do in my office" said Jess as she went to her office. 

"Jess" said Viki as Jess sit at her desk. "Yes mom" said Jess as she look at Viki. "Is everything okay" said Viki as Jess nod. "Everything is fine I was feeling tired" said Jess as Viki nod. "Better get to work" said Viki as she left. 

Vega's

"Jamie watch your brother" said Antonio as he pick up the phone as it rings. "Antonio you are not married to Andy only to Jess and I sent her the notice for court" said Nora as he smile. "Thank you" said Antonio as he hung up. 

"Jess" said Antonio as Jess return home. "I am tired" said Jess as she sit on her couch. "It is done. The papers been filed and I have a good chance in court now I am not married to Andy" said Antonio as they smile. "I am glad" said Jess as she hug him. 

"Mommy Diego is getting tired" said Jamie as the kids went to bed. "Jess do you want more kids?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I have one with you. You have one with Andy and Keri" said Jess as he nod. "I know but I want to have them with you" said Antonio as he kiss her. "Me too" said Jess as they went to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Vega's

"Daddy I saw him and he is what Andy says" said Jamie as she eat her breakfast. "Really?Do you think we should meet him?" said Antonio as she nod. "You should" said Jamie as Jess came in with Diego and sit him in the high chair.

"How did you see him?" said Antonio as Jess eat breakfast. "See who?" said Jess as she feed Diego some food. "Roberto on the playground and I was standing four steps when I saw him" said Jamie as he nod. 

"You didn't talk to him?" said Jess as she look at Jamie. "No" said Jamie as she look at Jess. "I think I will meet him and Jamie try to talk to him" said Antonio as the doorbell rings. "I got it" said Jamie as she went to let Starr in. 

"Mommy will you get me from the diner?" said Jamie as she look at Jess. "Jamie is to be at mami's today after school and she can get Diego" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "I will call her at work and Jamie I will be there" said Jess as Jamie left.

Rodi's 

"Natalie, have you seen Andy?" said Antonio as he walk over to her. "Try the table over there" said Natalie as she point to where Andy is.

"Andy can we talk?" said Antonio as he walk over to Andy. "Why are you trying to take my son from me" said Andy as she look at him. "I am not. I want to know him and the judge will decide how we can share our son without any problems now we are divorced" said Antonio as she nod. 

"Fine" said Andy as she got ready to leave. "I want to see him tonight and come over my place" said Antonio as she nod. "We will" said Andy as she left and Natalie brought his lunch to him.

banner

"Carlotta I told the daycare that you are getting Diego with Jamie" said Jess as she talk on the phone. "I am glad to see that guy. He is handsome like Antonio" said Carlotta as she smile. "That is why I love that little guy so much and Jamie was good helper " said Jess as she smile. "I know so does we" said Carlotta as she agreed. "I got to get back to work. I will get the kids before dinner" said Jess as they hung up.

Vega's

"That dinner was good Jess" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Thanks for clean up after Diego for me while Jamie and I can do the dishes before Andy get here" said Jess as he took Diego upstairs.

"Andy come in" said Jess as she let them in. "This is Roberto. Sweetie this is Jess" said Andy as she have Roberto by her. "Hi Jess" said Roberto as he smile. "He look like Antonio. Andy I want to you to meet Jamie. Antonio's daughter with Keri but she died. I am her mother now" said Jess as Jamie walk over to sit by Jess.

"I remember you. You go to my school right?" said Roberto as she nod. "Antonio they are here" said Jess as she call for him. "Here we are" said Antonio as he came downstairs with Diego. "This is my son with Antonio. His name is Cristian Diego Vega" said Jess as Antonio gave him to Jess. "He look like Antonio" said Andy as Antonio notice Roberto whom look the same as him and Diego.

"Roberto meet your father Antonio" said Andy as she look at him. "He is my father?" said Roberto as he look at her. "That is him" said Andy as she nod. "I will take Diego over there to our play area" said Jamie as she take Diego to play area. 

"Keep a eye on him" said Jess as they went to safe area of the room in the play area and play. "Roberto you met my daughter at school?" said Antonio as Roberto nod. "We talk a little today before we went back to class after playtime at the playground" said Roberto as Antonio nod. 

"You know I am married to Jess" said Antonio as Roberto nod. "Yes. Mommy told me everything but she didn't say about why you left" said Roberto as Antonio look at Andy. "No need to talk about it" said Andy as she look at Roberto. "She is right" said Antonio as he look over at Jess.

"What they are saying is that it is best to leave it in the past then bring it up again" said Jess as she knew their history. "Ok" said Roberto as he heard Diego laughing in the background and look over where they are.

"I want to know you more is that good with you?" said Antonio as Roberto nod. "It is okay with me" said Roberto as he want to know more about him being his father. "Ok" said Antonio as he looked at Jess after hearing Diego crying and it's bedtime for him. 

"I have to put my son to sleep so Jamie can finish her homework" said Jess as she went to get Diego and went upstairs. "He is pretty" said Roberto as he saw Jamie carrying TJ. "He belongs to us" said Jamie as she sit down.

"What is his name?" said Roberto as he pet the cat. "TJ and he was our second cat. He is named after him" said Jamie as TJ purrs. "What happened to the first one?" said Roberto as she look at him. 

"He died" said Jamie as she pet TJ. "Oh" said Roberto as TJ meows. "Jamie i think he is hungry why don't you and Roberto go and feed him" said Antonio as she nod. "Come on let's go in the kitchen" said Jamie as she lead him into the kitchen. 

"Thanks for bring him over" said Antonio as he look at Andy. "I know," said Andy as Jess came downstairs. "Is he sleeping?" said Antonio as Jess nod. "He is and that cat is good at hiding because I never noticed he live here and he is ours" said Jess as she sit with Antonio.

"Me too but Jamie and Diego knew" said Antonio as she look at him. "You saw him?" said Jess as he nod. "He was in Jamie's arms. She and Roberto went to the kitchen to feed him" said Antonio as Jamie and Roberto return without TJ.

"Mommy I need to do my homework" said Roberto as he look at Andy. "It is getting late" said Andy as they left and Jamie went to finish her homework. "There he goes" said Antonio as he saw TJ walking by. "TJ my kitty can you come and visit with me so I know you are here" said Jess as she have him in her arms. 

"Jamie how did you find him?" said Antonio as he look at her. "I didn't he heard Diego laughing and come out to to play" said Jamie as she went to bed. "Smart cat" said Antonio as he pet the cat. "I am putting him down" said Jess as he walked off to the couch and go to sleep on it and they went to bed.

Morning 

"Jamie time to go" said Antonio as Jamie ran out of the door with Starr to get to school on time. "Go to work. I will take Diego to daycare on the way to work" said Antonio as she nod and left to work. "Diego ready for daycare" said Antonio as Diego smile and they left.

Police Station

"John do you know that you have a cat?" said Antonio as he walk over to John. "Henry keep following him everywhere. That's how we knew. Before then I would say no but I think Natalie knew. Why?" said John as he look at Antonio. 

"Last night was the first time Jess and I noticed him but our kids knew" said Antonio as he smile. "The first time I noticed was when he was on the table which Natalie put him there" said John as they laugh.

"TJ was hiding around the stairs and the living room but Jamie was the one who has been feeding him everyday" said Antonio as he sit at his desk. 

"They are smart but Natalie took care of him at the same time with Henry but now Henry want to watch starlight. Did you notice how big our cat is now?" said John as Antonio nod. 

"I saw him he grew bigger as the last time I saw him. He's hiding in my house without coming out for a visit only to the kids" said Antonio as John laugh. "Starlight sleep in Henry's room every night" said John as he sit at his desk.

"What are you both talking about?" said Nora as she came over to them with Bo. "Our cats" said John as they look at Bo and Nora. "I didn't know you two have a cat" said Bo as he look at them. 

"We got them before our sons was born as a gift to our wives" said Antonio as John nod. "You got court later after lunch" said Bo as he look at Antonio. I will call Jess and mami" said Antonio as he went to make the calls. 

"Have her get Henry" said John as he call Natalie. "I will" said Antonio as he call Carlotta. "Mami can you get Jamie. Diego and Henry?" said Antonio as she smile. 

"I can do that" said Carlotta as she liked spending time with the kids. "Natalie's on her way" said John as they hung up. "Jess's coming" said Antonio as they noticed that Nora and Bo left.

Court room-2pm

"Jess" said Antonio as he walk over to her. "I am glad that Carlotta was able to get the kids today" said Jess as she smile at him. "Let's go inside" said John as he have Natalie with him. 

"I see that you are not married anymore. Antonio remarried to Jess and have two kids. This was issued for the son he have with Andy correct?" said the Judge as they nod.

"Correct and I didn't know about him one month ago and I got to know him now, your honor" said Antonio as he stand up. "You may be seated" said Judge to Antonio as he did. "Andy can you tell me what happened and we will ask Antonio then we will start the process" said the judge as she nod.

"When we was married and living in California. I cheated on him which I was not proud of then I found out I was pregnant after Antonio left for good to come back here. I had a DNA test done and it said that Antonio is his father" said Andy as she sit down. "Antonio?" said judge as Antonio stand up.

"I didn't know she was pregnant or about my kid since I left her to come back here after what she did. I have a daughter with Keri and she died. I have Jamie who is our daughter. I married Jess and have a son Diego. Whom is named after my late brother" said Antonio as he sit down. "Thank you" said Judge as he look at them.

"We are to have someone speak for them to come up here" said the Judge as Eddie step up.

"I am Eddie. I am speaking for myself, Mickey, and Linda for Antonio " said Eddie as he look at the Judge. "How long has you know Antonio?" said judge as he look at Eddie. "We grew up together" said Eddie as he smile.

"Do you know Andy" said Judge as he look at Eddie. "Yes we do and we used to like her" said Eddie as he look at Andy. "How long has you been back?" said Judge as Eddie look at the Judge.

"We have been here for a year. We left when Antonio moved to California" said Eddie as he look at Antonio. "Where did you all go?" said Judge as 

"Mickey and I went to Florida. Linda went with us before she went to New York" said Eddie as he look at the Judge. "Thank you and you may be seated" said Judge as Eddie went to sit down.

"I am Max, Andy's brother" said Max as he step up. "How do you feel about this happening" said judge as he look at Max. "At first I was thinking that Antonio did it but Andy told me that it was her fault. She really did feel bad about it" said Max as he look at Andy. "Did you knew you had a nephew? and what is his name?" said Judge as Max look at him.

"I did from the day he was born Roberto Juan Vega" said Max as he nod. "I see he have Antonio's last name" said judge as he look at the papers. "She put his name on the birth papers and his father's name" said Max as Antonio look over at Andy and back to the Judge. "You may be seated" said Judge as he went to sit down behind Andy. 

"I want to speak to Roberto" said Judge as Roberto came over to the judge. "Roberto" said Judge as he smile. "Yes" said Roberto as he look at the Judge. "Do you know why you are here?" said Judge as Roberto nod.

"Mommy said that you was going to help us decide how I should live with my parents" said Roberto as he look at Andy. "Right and you knew you had a half sister and brother?" said judge as Roberto nod. "Yes I goes to school with Jamie and Diego is one years old" said Roberto as he look at Antonio. 

"I see that you already met them?" said Judge as Roberto nod. "I did and I see Jamie everyday at school" said Roberto as he look at the Judge. "Do you want to live with your dad?" said Judge as Roberto smile,

"I would like to try and I want to live with my mom" said Roberto as Judge nod. "We will work on that and go on to your seat" said Judge as Roberto went to sit with Max. "We will go on tomorrow at 10am with Jamie, Jess and few others" said Judge as they left the court. 

Vega's

"You heard what he said?" said Antonio as he and Jess arrived home. "He want to try and live with us" said Jess as she smile. "I am glad no school tomorrow" said Jamie as she smile. "Go on to bed and glad mami keep the boys tonight" said Antonio as Jess agreed. "Do you think we can ask for shared?" said Jess as they went to bed. "We can try as Andy agreed with us" said Antonio as they sleep.

Court room

"Andy can I ask you something?" said Antonio as he walk over to her. "Sure" said Andy as she look at him. "Can we agree on shared?" said Antonio as she agreed. 

"You may be seated" said the Judge as they sit down. "I call Jamie Vega" said Nora as Jamie came up to the Judge. "How do you feel about your brother Roberto?" said Judge as he look at her. 

"I like him and I am glad to know him as my older brother" said Jamie as she smile. "Don't you want him to live in your house?" said Judge as she nod. "We have a room set up for him" said Jamie as she smile. "He told me that you goes to school with him everyday" said Judge as she nod.

"Starr and Todd come to pick me up from my house to school and sometimes bring me over to her house. We stay at my grandma's diner she lives close to diner." said Jamie as he nod."Oh what do you do there?" said Judge as she smile. 

"She showed us how to make good pies and cakes. She taught us how to count money and run the cashier. It was fun and she'e teaching me Spanish" said Jamie as she smile. "Would you show him anytime" said Judge as she nod and told her to go to her seat.

"I call Jess" said Nora as she came up there. "Jess how long has you been married to Antonio" said Judge as he look at her. "Two years" said Jess as she smile at Antonio. "You have a son with him right?" said Judge as she nod. 

"His name is Christian Diego Vega and we call him Diego. He is one years old" said Jess as she smile. "How do you feel about Roberto?" said Judge as Jess look at Andy. "He is a great kid and Antonio is a good father" said Jess as she look at the Judge. 

"Did you knew Andy" said Judge as she nod. "Yes I was dating Cristian his brother while Antonio was dating Andy" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "okay then you may go to your seat" said judge as she went to sit down. "I have something to say?" said Antonio as he stand up.

"You may speak" said Judge as he look at Antonio. "I want to have shared of Roberto" said Antonio as he look at Andy. "Andy do you agree?" said Judge as he look at Andy. "I do" said Andy as she agreed.

"I have came up with a plan. I think that Andy can have him Sunday to Wednesday afternoon. Antonio can have him from Wednesday to Sunday afternoon. The summer and holidays is up to you both and worked it out" said Judge as they nod. "Got it" said Antonio and Andy as they smile. "The time is up to you both" said Judge as he left and they went home.


	17. Chapter 17

Vega's

"I like the room dad" said Roberto as he look around his room. "I am glad" said Antonio as they went downstairs.

"Jamie do you know where our cat is?" said Roberto as Jamie smile when he said our cat. "I don't know I just got his food out but he usually run when he hears it" said Jamie as she look around. 

"Jess have you seen TJ" said Antonio as he look at her. "No why?" said Jess as she put Diego down."We think something happened to him" said Antonio as Jamie told her about she had his dinner out and he had not come to eat.

"Diego call him" said Jess as he walk over to play area and laugh when Jamie and Roberto ran for the window which was closer to the stairs. 

"See him?" said Jess as she look at Roberto and Jamie. "No" said Roberto as he and Jamie look at Jess. "Kitty come out whenever you are" said Antonio as they look everywhere.

"No signs of him" said Jess as she check on Diego. "Did anyone leave any door open?" said Jamie as Diego look at Jamie and they stood very quietly. *sound of scratching* "Antonio do you hear that" said Jess as she look at him.

"We did " said Roberto as they look at Jess. "Where did it come from?" said Jamie as they look around. "I think we should find a closed door and open it" said Antonio as the kids went upstairs and Antonio check everywhere. 

"The doors are all open up there" said Jamie as she and Roberto came back downstairs. "Same here" said Antonio as Jess look at the front door. 

"Didn't someone left the door open longer and he might has went out?" said Jess as they look at the door. "I will go" said Roberto as Jamie went with him. "I am opening it" said Roberto as he open the door. 

*meows* "TJ you are to stay inside and go eat your dinner" said Jamie as TJ ran to the kitchen to eat and she closed the door. "I am going to bed" said Jess as she and Diego went up stairs. "What a day" said Jamie as they went to bed. *TJ walking around the house then went into Jamie's bedroom and sleep in there.*

Airport

"Antonio I am leaving to Seattle with my mom on business and will you be okay with the kids?" said Jess as she call him for the airport.

"We will be fine. Just go and get back home because we will miss you" said Antonio as he smile. "I love you and the kids" said Jess as she smile. "Be safe" said Antonio as they hung up.

Plane 

Mom do you think he will be okay with three kids?" said Jess as she worried about home. "I know he will since he let RJ have Jamie, shared Roberto with Andy. He keep Diego because he is yours and his" said Viki as Jess nod and went to sleep. 

The plane start to have problems. "Jess wake up and put your seat belt on" said Viki as she the belts on. "What is going on?" said Jess as she woke up and up her belts on. The plane start to go down and crash.

Llanview 

Vega's

"Antonio Jess's plane went down and they are arriving to find who is alive or dead" said John as he got the call from Bo. "Oh god don't let me lose her " said Antonio as he hope she was alright. "I got to go and see Natalie" said John as he left. "She is my life, soulmate and mother to my kids. I can't lose her" said Antonio as he heard Diego crying. "Mommy will come back home soon" said Antonio as he hold to Diego which he rests on his chest.

Crash Site

"Jess wake up please" said Viki as she found her on the ground. "My head hurts" said Jess as she look at Viki. "Do you remember who you are?" said Viki as she look at Jess. "No" said Jess as she try to remember. " You are Jessica Vega and you are my daughter. You are married and have children back at home. we was going to Seattle for a meeting" said Viki as the help arrived.

Hospital 

"Viki your daughter suffered a bad head injury which cause her to lose her memory it might be while before she get it back and I can't say how long it will lasts and I am sorry" said the doctor as Viki nod. 

"Thanks" said Viki as she look at Jess. "I guess I should call you mom" said Jess as they smile. "I am" said Viki as she sit down.

"Who is my husband and kids?" said Jess as she want to know more."Antonio Vega is your husband and you love him very much. Jamie and Diego are your kids" said Viki as Jess nod. 

"Where are we and where is home?" said Jess as she look at Viki. "We are in Idaho state in a hospital. We live in Llanview, Pennsylvania which is far away from us" said Viki as Jess nod and went to sleep.

Llanview

"I got the news. Jess is alive and mom said that she lost her memory in the crash. She don't remember who she is or everyone she knew" said Natalie as she talk to Antonio on the phone.

"I need her back and now she might not know me or her kids" said Antonio as he try not to have tears. "I know and I will let you know when they are coming home" said Natalie as she hung up.

Three days later

"Mom where do I live. You live with your family" said Jess as they arrive at Llanfair. "Mom I am glad to see you I was worried" said Natalie as Joey and Kevin hug Viki. "Jess I am your twin sister Natalie and I know we don't like alike. This is Kevin and Joey our brothers" said Natalie as Antonio came up.

"Jess I am your husband Antonio" said Antonio as Jess look at him. "Natalie are we close?" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "We are" said Natalie as she nod. "Let me talk to Natalie and back soon" said Jess as she and Natalie left the room.

"What is it?" said Natalie as they end up in the kitchen. "Is he serious? I mean have you seen him" said Jess as Natalie laugh. "I have seen him but you married him. My husband John work with him and we have a son same age as Diego your son" said Natalie as she smile.

"I guess I should go home" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "Diego would be glad to see you" said Natalie as they returned to living room. "Is everything ok?" said Viki as Jess and Natalie nod. "I am ready to go home" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "Ok" said Antonio as they left. 

Vega's

"Since when did we live here?" said Jess as she look around and the pictures. "We used to live in a loft with Jamie before moving here. Then we got married and Diego was born. Natalie and John live in the loft now" said Antonio as he smile. 

"Diego won't sleep and I heard you came home. Jess I hope you get better" said Carlotta as she came downstairs with Diego. "Why you can't sleep for your grandmother. Thanks for looking after him mami" said Antonio as he got Diego from Carlotta. "Good night" said Carlotta as she left.

"Your mom" said Jess as he nod. "Want him?" said Antonio as Diego reach for Jess. "Hey Diego" as she held Diego in her arms. 

"You were all he wanted while you were gone" said Antonio as Diego yawn. "You need sleep Diego. Where's Jamie?" said Jess as she kiss his head. "At's RJ's. Let's just sleep for tonight and I will try to answer your questions tomorrow" said Antonio as he was tired. "Ok" said Jess as they went to put Diego to bed and went to sleep. 

Morning

*He is so handsome* as she look at him sleeping. "Jess are you leaving?" said Antonio as he woken up and saw her. "I am hungry and check on Diego" said Jess as she smile at him and went to see if Diego's awake. Antonio went to make breakfast. "He's always up early" said Antonio as they sit down to eat. 

"Jamie" said Jess as she want to know. "I want you to listen first" said Antonio as he look at her. "Ok" said Jess as she feed Diego. 

"Jamie is your adopted daughter. You adopted her before we got married. Her mother was Keri and she died when Jamie was a baby. That was before we got together. We were friends first. I am her father. RJ was Keri's father and Jamie's grandfather" said Antonio as she look at him. 

"Wow. Roberto?" said Jess as she heard that name was mentioned. 

"My son with Andy who is my ex wife. We just found out about him before you left on the trip. He lives here sometimes" said Antonio as she nod. "Am I fine with that?" said Jess as she look at him. "You was. You loved Jamie when you first saw her. You let Roberto be in our family. We plan on having other baby" said Antonio as he smile at her. 

"Is it ok if I go see Natalie?" said Jess as he nod. "I can drop you and Diego off there on the way to work" said Antonio as they cleaned up, changed clothes and left. 

Mcbain's

"Hey" said Natalie as she let them in. "See you later" said John as he and Antonio left. "You remembering something?" said Natalie as they sit down while the boys play close by. "Maybe. I just want to know everything" said Jess as she look at Natalie. 

"Jess you have to take it slow. Diego and Jamie need you. Now tell me what you remember and I will help fix the puzzle best I can. I didn't grew up with you and we had a bad start when we met. Just a head's up when you remember them. We did dated Cristian Antonio's brother and I married Cristian. He died, I remarried John months after you got married. Henry is one day older than Diego" said Natalie as she nod.

"I remember the diner and Carlotta. The fun we had there and we always go there. I remember the whole town and growing up" said Jess as she smile. "Look like going home helped. You remember living here?" said Natalie as Jess look around. 

"I am starting to but it's not so clear" said Jess as someone knock on door. "Coming" said Natalie as she let Jamie and Carlotta. "Jamie want to see Jess and Antonio said to bring her here. I got to go" said Carlotta as she had got Jamie from RJ's. "Thanks" said Natalie as Carlotta left.

"Jamie did Antonio tell you?" said Natalie as she look at Jamie. "Yes" said Jamie as she nod. "Jess meet Jamie your daughter" said Natalie as she check on the boys. "Mommy?" said Jamie as she cry. "Jamie come here. It's ok" said Jess as Jame went to her arms. "You always got me from grandpa because you put up more with him than dad" said Jamie as she look at him. 

"I am sorry this happened. Jamie we used to live here when you were a baby" said Jess as Jamie look around. "Really?" said Jamie as Natalie agreed. "Henry's room was yours" said Natalie as she smile. "Why we move?" said Jamie as Jess smile. "Diego. Wedding. More room. Did we have a cat?" said Jess as she look at Natalie. 

"We do. I have starlight who is sitting at the window behind you. You have TJ who is named after Tanio who died. You always said he loves to be under the stairs" said Natalie as she point to her cat sitting at the window looking outside. 

"He does Natalie. He's there all day and go sleep in my room every night" said Jamie as she smile. "Our cats were given to us from our husbands before we got married. Before we had the boys" said Natalie as they look at the boys. "So much like their fathers" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "Let's have lunch at diner" said Natalie as they left to the diner.

Vega's

"Jamie go to bed. It's late" said Jess as she had put Diego to bed and Jamie fed TJ. "Night" said Jamie as she hug Jess and went to bed. "I remembered my life, everything and everyone. He have not come home" said Jess as she was sleeping on the couch and call him. "Vega" said Antonio as he look at the papers on his desk. "Come home. I remembered everything" said Jess as they smile. "Will be home soon" said Antonio as he left. "I missed you" said Jess as she hug him. "Me too" said Antonio as he look at her.

"Where was you?" said Jess as she look at him. "I was at work. I got asked to go to New Jersey for work for a year. We will have to move but only for a year and we come back home" said Antonio as they sit down. "Wow. There better be stairs there or TJ won't be happy cat there" said Jess as they laugh. "I hope so. Let's go to bed" said Antonio as they went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jamie meet me at the diner after school" said Antonio as Jamie got up to leave. "I will tell Starr to drop me and Roberto off there later" said Jamie as she left. 

"Hey you" said Jess as they kiss. "Hey" said Antonio as they hug. "It have been a week since Diego went to daycare" said Antonio as he look at Diego standing by the couch looking at TJ. "I know. He don't have to since I am not working right now" said Jess as she smile.

"Like a vacation?" said Antonio as Jess laugh. "Go on to work" said Jess as he left. *purr* said TJ whom was laying on the couch with Diego standing by him. "Diego are you hugging the cat?" said Jess as he smile. "Ma" said Diego as he look at her. "We got until three to go see grandma" said Jess as TJ decide to lay on Jess's lap. 

"Come in" said Jess as someone knock on the door. "Henry just say a word today" said Natalie as she bring Henry inside and let him play with Diego. "Diego just say ma" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "He said da as John was leaving" said Natalie as she look at Jess. 

"It was was nice to hear their first word and I got to write it in his baby book" said Jess as she went to get it and wrote it in the book. "Where are you all going?" said Natalie as she noticed they are dressed up. 

"We are meeting Antonio at the diner. Roberto and Jamie are coming over there after school. We have until three to go there" said Jess as she smile. "Want lunch?" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "Let's go to the palace and see Renee" said Jess as they left.

Police Station

"Antonio you taking that job in NJ?" said John as Antonio nod. "I am. Jess and I talked about it" said Antonio as he look at John. "We are moving to AC for a year" said John as they got to work. 

"Marcie want to go for lunch?" said Michael as he smile at Marcie. "Likely bro" said John as he look at Michael. "Just taking my girl out for lunch" said Michael as he smile. "We heard that" said Antonio as they smile. "We got to go" said Marcie as they left. "I better get to the diner" Antonio as he left. "John take rest of the day off" said Bo as John nod and left.

Diner

"Carlotta" said Natalie as she look for Carlotta. "Here are the pies Eve asked for" said Carlotta as Antonio arrive. "Thanks and I got to go. Got a long night ahead" said Natalie as she left. "Diego" said Antonio as he hug diego. "Da" said Diego as he smile. 

"We have arrived" said Roberto as they went to sit down. "Daddy what is it?" said Jamie as she knew that when he have the family there it mean he have something to say. 

"I got a Job in New Jersey" said Antonio as the kids look at him. "Does that mean we are moving?" said Jamie as Antonio nod. "It is 4 hours from here" said Antonio as he look at the kids.

"Dad what about me? I can't go because I have to be with mommy" said Roberto as he look at them. "I know and we will work it out" said Antonio as he look at Roberto. 

" RJ will have to come and visit Jamie" said Roberto as Jamie roll her eyes. "He don't have to" said Jamie as she tell Roberto that RJ and Antonio don't like each other. 

"Roberto will get to visit us. It just for a year. John got a job offer in AC. Natalie and Henry are moving there which cut two hours from us" said Antonio as he look at Jess. "Mami?" said Jess as she look at Carlotta.

"I will be fine. I have Eddie, Mickey and Linda to look after me" said Carlotta as she smile at them. "It is not forever. It is just temporary they need help there and I don't know about John's" said Antonio as he look at Carlotta. "We moving?" said Jess as she look at him.

"I think I will be able to help them" said Antonio as he nod. "I am glad the school year is over" said Jamie as Roberto agreed. "Then we are moving" said Jess as they smile.

One week later

"Natalie I will miss you" said Jess as they hug. "Me too. John closed up the loft for when we come back whenever that is we will have a home" said Natalie as Jess agreed about her place. "Be safe" said Antonio as Natalie got in the car after putting Henry in his car seat.

"We will" said John as He, Natalie and Henry left town for A.C taking Starlight with them. "I talk to my mom and she said okay. It is hard for her that me and Natalie are moving away" said Jess as Antonio hug her. "We will be back" said Antonio as Jess agreed.

4 days later

"Mami you will be fine" said Antonio as he hug her. "Andy thanks for letting me take him until August I promise he will be back for school year" said Antonio as he look at Andy. "I know" said Andy as she smile. 

"Eddie, Mickey, Linda look after my mom and friends" said Antonio as he and Linda hug. "We will" said Eddie as he and Antonio hug. "We will be here when you return" said Mickey as he and Antonio hug. "Take care" said Antonio as they nod. 

"Nora I closed up our home for when we return. Make sure Bo leave my and John's jobs alone for when we return" said Antonio as Nora nod. "Sure if they asked for you both I will say that they went on a vacation with their family" said Bo as he joined Nora. "Thanks" said Antonio as he walk away. 

"RJ you can come and see Jamie if you want it is just temporary" said Antonio as he look at RJ. "I know. She can come here and stay" said RJ as he look at Antonio. "She's my daughter and she stay with me" said Antonio as he walk over to Jess. "Ready?" said Jess as she told him that the kids are in the car. "Jess look after Roberto" said Andy as Jess look at her. "I will" said Jess as she went to the car and got in and they left town taking TJ with them. 

Three months later

John, Natalie and Henry are still in A.C. John is working to help out with a case and Natalie became stay at home mom to take care of Henry and starlight.

Antonio, Jess, Jamie and Diego are still in New Jersey. Jamie is going to school there and Antonio is helping at their station with a case. Jess is taking care of Diego and TJ.

Roberto returned back to Llanview to be with his mother and go to school there which he plans to go back to his father's for the holidays.

RJ just returned from visiting Jamie.

Carlotta kept in touch with them often as they write to her everyday. Linda went to New York for college. She return on the weekends and promised to be there for holidays. Mickey and Eddie are still going to LU and working for Rex at U.V. They are helping Carlotta much as they can.

Bo and Nora kept John and Antonio's jobs for them but they hired two more officers for awhile. 

Todd and Viki manage to keep the family newspaper running with Clint, Joey, and Kevin's help since Jess left with her family but she write them daily. Starr, Jack and Matthew still goes to school with Roberto but missed Jamie. 

Asa manage to keep tabs on Natalie and Jess that way he knows that they are fine since he decided to go on a vacation on a cruise around the world with Renee whom promise to watch him while they are away from family and Llanview. 

Their whole friends whom hang out with Vega-Mcbain at the club are doing well. Jen and Riley agreed to get married after college. 

Michael and Marcie plan to get married when they finish school. Rex and Shannon are still together. Ron moved back to New Jersey to be closer to his father. Duke and Adriana are still together.

Dorian and David left town on a vacation to France. Kelly promised to look after Adriana while Dorian is gone on vacation with David. (in this story she is with Kevin and they have a son named ACE) Ace has enrolled in school for first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments only if you not going to say something nice then don't comment.


End file.
